Missing Time
by BeyondItachi
Summary: AUish. Damon gets bitten by Tyler after Klaus breaks his curse. In his delirious state, memories come back to him. Sad, painful memories that Damon buried deep. Memories of someone close to Damon's heart, whom he was closer to and trusted even more than Stefan. Someone who, one day, just disappeared. Possible m/m in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Summary: AUish. Damon gets bitten by Tyler after Klaus breaks his curse. In his delirious state, memories come back to him. Sad, painful memories that Damon buried deep. Memories of someone close to Damon's heart, whom he was closer to and trusted even more than Stefan. Someone who, one day, just disappeared.

Damon opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a field. One that he has not seen in a hundred years. The colors here were dull, from the discolored green grass, to the dull blue sky, to the almost rust colored building around him. Along with the dull colors, the air felt thicker. Glancing to his arm, he saw the bite mark. Though it was there, he could not feel it grow, nor did it burn like it had been. What did he remember last? ... A girl...The one he loved, his brother's girlfriend. The girl put him in his bed, fruitlessly trying to convince him that he would survive the 'Killing Curse'. Elena... the girl's name was Elena.

"Another memory?" Damon murmured to himself, "Why is this one different from the rest?"

Taking a step forward, Damon cautiously walked into the old Salvatore Boarding House. Something was different, wrong somehow. A Figure walked by, black hair reaching to his ears that slightly curled at the end, crystal blue eyes that shined with mischief. Was...was that himself, when he was human? Deciding to follow him, the human Damon led him into a room. In the room, Damon saw... a familiar man. At the other man's giggle and playful jab at his human counterpart, realization of the repressed memory came slamming into him.

"Devon..." Damon murmured in disbelief as his eyes widened in joy that soon turned to overwhelming sadness and regret.

"You got back just a little while ago, Dam! Come on, let us have some fun." The one now called 'Devon' insisted as he pulled human Damon along.

"Your fun always has a beating at the end of it." Damon laughed," And I want to see Lady Katherine. We can play ball after."

"Oh yes, Lady Katherine." Damon heard a sneer in Devon's voice that he did not catch before.

Sighing, human Damon started, "Dev-"

"You spend all your time with the woman, Damon. Can you not spend some time with me, like we use to?"

"Dev," human Damon stated before seeing Devon's pout, "Oh, okay... you act like you are five you know."

"And yet, I'm older!"

With that, the two went out to the field to wrestle and play ball. Damon knew this day. The day he loathed, the day he would give anything to change. Knowing what would happen outside, Damon decided to see what happened this day on Stefan's side. Standing at the base of the stairs, Damon saw his father along with a few others. Following them, he watched as they kicked Stefan's door in. Katherine was gasping on the bed as she managed to mutter the word 'vervain' as Stefan stared at everyone in confusion.

"Wait, Father, Stop!" Stefan pleaded for Katherine.

"No... To think my son would be so weak as to be controlled by a monster. Get out of my sight." Giuseppe Salvatore scorned before turning away and helping his men take Katherine away.

Damon followed Stefan outside to where human Damon played with Devon. Stefan's frantic calls raised alarm in both the men. After hearing about the situation, Human Damon and Stefan were determined to save her.

"Dam, Stef, you can't just storm in and save her! Think about this first, think of the lives you'd have to take to get to her. The people you grew up knowing, your friends. You could even be killed!" Devon pleaded to them.

"You wouldn't get it Dev... We love her and would do anything for her. Even if it means our lives, right Stef?" Damon ask which earned him a nod from Stefan, "I cannot ask you to help though."

"You already have..." Devon said gravely," I'll try to distract the others, just move fast."

Damon watched in regret as his human self nodded with a grateful smile and promised that everything would be okay. If he only knew, knew he consequences of his actions, he could have stopped it. Devon turned to the right...directly where Damon was watching the scene and sighed before taking the lead to Katherine's cage. Damon shook his head, Surly Devon had not seen him-the thought alone sounded unbelievable- how could he? Approaching the guards that were posted to watch Katherine holding cell, Devon quickly knocked them out before signaled to Stefan and human Damon. Knowing what was to come next, Damon watch as Devon yelled in fear as he saw the two fall to the ground. Shaking his head and mumbling out the word, 'no' as he held the boys, Devon watched helplessly as their lives left their eyes and blood pooled out of their gunshot wounds.

"They decided their fate." Giuseppe said as he approached Devon.

"It didn't have to end this way, it was your choice to kill them!" Damon heard Devon retort.

"They were traitors!"

"They were your sons! What kind of father are you?!"

"They chose their fate! They stopped being my sons the moment they sided with the enemy!" Giuseppe snapped as he grabbed Devon, "Come. We are leaving. Back to the house."

"I am not leaving them!"

"Yes, you are. Now move." Giuseppe again snapped as he pulled Devon up.

Damon's father pushed Devon forward and raised his rifle, forcing Devon to leave. So many question ran through his mind as he followed them to Giuseppe's room in the Boarding house. Did Giuseppe really kill Devon? And where was the body. When Damon was first turned, he came back for Devon, he looked everywhere but could not find him. When he searched the boarding house, he had smelt Devon's blood along with his fathers. His father was dead, but Devon's body was nowhere to be found. There was so much blood though, too much for a human to survive. Devon had been resistant to Katherine's... 'Spell' -which she had over Stefan- so he would not come back to life. Suddenly everything began to change.

Everything around him became blurry and the noises around sounded like they came through a tunnel as if the 'vision' or 'hallucination' was ending.

"No. No no no no. "Damon pleaded to no one. From his crouched position by the window, Devon look to Damon's direction as his hands stopped gripping his own hair. Seeing the distant look in Devon's eyes Damon turn around and stared in horror.

"Please no." Damon mumbled to himself.

"Stefan? Is that really you?" Devon whispered.

"Abominat-" Giuseppe's sentence was cut short as Stefan jumped on him and ripped his throat open.

Devon watched in silence horror mixed with dread and regret as Stefan turned to him as Stefan smiled.

"Stefan, No!" Damon shouted in vain as Stefan sank his fangs into Devon's neck before everything faded to black.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I'll try to update once or twice a week. Hope you like it and please subscribe and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Present Day*****************

A figure watched their master from the cover of the trees. Master called himself a 'hybrid'...Klaus, his name was. Grabbing the collar around his neck, the figure thought about the situation he was in. Master traveled with a boy a 'vampire', master said the boy was. When his master woke him up, master told the figure of his 'master plan'. He desired to make more of whatever he was, more hybrids, by finding a creature called a 'werewolf' and turning them. Insisting that he would explain more when he had time, Master told the figure to follow him but stay hidden; to follow them and make sure everything went as planned, and to make sure that they were not interrupted.

The Vampire had a brother that insisted on finding the Vampire. For that reason, master made the figure wear a cloak to cover his face, and magic necklace which would mask his smell and heartbeat. He eyed The Vampire warily, having an uneasy feeling about him. Having the vampire close to his master made fear build in the pit of his stomach, and the friendly smirk master directed to the vampire angered the figure.

 _"I can see recognition in Master's eyes. That makes one of us. Hell, the only thing I know about myself is my hair color."_ The figure thought to himself, _" I have to call myself something, do I not? Let's see, Adrian, no... Darien, no Ignacio, no...Vicente, no. All too normal, too human. I need to be called something scary, something that fits my personality… I got it, Trickster!"_

Shaking his head, the newly deemed 'Trickster' pulled the hood over his ebony hair as he watched master stop in front of the so called 'werewolves'. Though, too far to hear the conversation, Trickster saw the vampire drop the man he had been carrying with a quick smile. A shiver of fear ran up Trickster's spine at the smile as he turned his head away from the shady vampire. He didn't like the fear he felt, he would much rather be installing the fear...or at least just pulling harmless pranks. As soon as this vampire went away, he could mess with people as much as he wanted, Master promised Trickster would be able to soon as long as he did what he was told.

A splashing sound was heard in the distance, breaking trickster out of his thoughts, and making him whip his head around. Whatever it was, it was too large of a sound to just be a normal forest animal. Deciding that master would be fine- he was unkillable after all-, Trickster went to do the job that master told him to do, and silently went to check out the sound.

Walking in the forest without making a sound was difficult indeed. Trickster prided himself for his silent abilities but there were so many objects to disrupt his observations. The trees seemed to be the easiest and safest way of travel, though there was still the risk of rustling the branches giving away his position. Teleporting to the top of the trees, Trickster made sure to leave the branches motionless as he hopped to different trees.

Stopping to rest on branch hidden behind the tree's foliage at the movement ahead, Trickster peaked through the leaves to see what made such a loud sound. Ahead of him were three people, one of which was soaked in the river. He watched the scene in curiosity, tilting his head in wonder as the dark haired man looked in his direction. No human would hear him, so what was the man? Vampire, werewolf, or other?

"What is it, Damon?" The older man beside this 'Damon' asked.

Damon...The name stirred something in Trickster, but what or why, he didn't know.

"Nothing, Rick." 'Damon' slowly answered before turning to the girl in the river, "Get out of the water, Elena."

The conversation went on without much interesting information till the three started walking in the direction of his master. When there seemed to be a safe distance between him and the three intruders, Trickster began hopping onto branches in pursuit. Every now and then during their conversing, Damon would glance in Tricksters direction Trickster, making him switch tactics to teleporting onto the trees so there would not be the risk of the man seeing him. As he followed, Trickster thought about this situation.

This Damon man clearly was not human but - since the other two acted so oblivious to everything- his companions were, so was this man the vampire's brother? Feeling something behind him, Trickster turned and saw the werewolf man from before - who he guessed was now a 'hybrid'- run under the branch Trickster was in, and stop in front of the trio. Fear rose in the pit of Trickster's stomach when he saw Damon being attacked by the hybrid, which caused him even more confusion than before.

"Damon!" The annoying voice of 'Elena' sounded in alarm.

Trickster didn't like the girl, something about her made him instinctively hate her; she was oblivious, clearly untrained – unlike Damon or even the human 'Rick' who walked with caution as he held a weird looking weapon- and only slowed the two males down. The trio chained the man to the tree and, to their surprise, he started to change. Turning, the three ran into the cover of the trees, which just so happened to be the tree that Trickster was perched on, till the stupid girl tripped and went face to face with a wolf. When Damon tricked the wolf into following him, instinct told Trickster to follow them and help Damon, but master's words rang in his mind. The man, Rick, urged the girl to get up and run.

"I'm the reason he's out here!" The girl yelled.

" **I** am the reason he is out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go!" 'Rick' insisted.

To Rick's protest, Elena took a step back -intending to turn around and follow Damon - and walked into a body which had not been there a second ago. Master told Trickster to make sure no one interrupts him and to make sure that he vampires do not see my face. But these people were not vampires and master did not order Trickster to kill, so as long as they did not see his face, he was fine to do as he pleased.

Before the irksome girl could think, he wrapped him arms around her, preventing her from moving. The girl wiggled in a vain attempt at getting free, as the male human raised his weapon – if Trickster remembered correctly, it was called a crossbow - and asked who Trickster was.

"You need to leave." Trickster warned the man, ignoring the previous question.

"No, I'm not leaving without Damon! Let me go." The girl hopelessly pleaded to him, making Trickster roll his eyes under his hood.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Rick questioned slowly as he raised the crossbow.

Trying to remember his own actual name before shaking his head, Trickster tried to reason with the humans, "The 'Damon' fellow will be fine. You going after him will do nothing but get everyone killed… Now, drop the weapon and leave."

"Let her go and we will." Rick looked to Elena as she was about to protest, "Elena, he's right. We will only get in the way, do more harm than good."

Letting go of the idiot girl and pushing her towards the other human, Trickster used his magic to teleport out of site and in the cover of the trees once again. The humans looked around in confusion before the male ushered the girl away. Giggles erupted from Trickster's chest silently at the look on their faces, he didn't have much power- Master Klaus said he would get more power that he apparently had once the collar was removed- but the use of it was totally worth it to see their faces.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Trickster ran silently in the direction he saw the wolf chase 'Damon' till he saw the Vampire talking to Damon. Both of them looked in his direction before Damon sped off to the humans while the vampire watched Damon till slowly following him.

Trickster watched the vampire watch Damon, his face showed an emotion...sadness almost, till he turned and ran back to Klaus. Questions ran through Trickster's head as he followed the vampire. No one but master was strong enough to kill him, so why did the vampire frightened him so much and why did he feel the need to follow Damon? When would this irksome vampire leave so that Trickster could come out of the shadows and have some actual fun?


	3. Chapter 3

"Come here my pet," Master murmured softly.

Trickster walked to where master Klaus sat at the table and knelt down. Klaus reached down and pulled the hooded cloak off of Trickster's body. Furrowed eyebrows looked up to Klaus in confusion making Klaus chuckle before pulling out an improved version of his cloak. The new one had a black cloth attached to the hood, made for hiding his face if someone actually came near him.

"I need you to do something for me, my pet. I do not fully trust dear Stefan and they are bound to find out about you sooner or later."

"'They', Master?" Trickster questioned cautiously.

"Yes 'they'; I plan to wake my sister, she is like me just not the werewolf part. She is an original vampire who cannot be killed. But back to the plan at hand; my sister, Rebekah, is not as easily fooled as Saint Stefan and will eventually sense you. Soon you will be out of shadows but Stefan cannot see your face, hence the cloth." Master Klaus explained.

 _"Stefan... That my must be the Vampire's name."_ Trickster thought to himself as Klaus hesitated in continuing his speech.

"As I said though, I don't fully trust him, so I need you to do something for me, just in case he decides to betray us. What I need you to do is take your necklace and hood off and let Stefan bite you. Your scent will be intoxicating to him and he will attack," seeing Trickster's fear, Klaus continued, "It will hurt but it would be okay. Will you do it, mate?"

"…You know I will, master."

"In return, I will get the collar taken off and you will have all of your powers back" Klaus smirked as he petted Trickster's head, "How does that sound? Oh and by the way, when I wake up dear old sister, she will most likely stab me... do not attack her, please."

**********************************Three hours later *****************************

Trickster stood in the far corner with its shadow pulled around him in a second cloak. Watching as Master talked to Damon, he could feel irritation radiating off of Master. Fear for Damon rose inside of Trickster when Master grabbed onto Damon lifting him in the air and started stabbing him. Conflicting feelings started tearing into him, loyalty to his master fought with his irrational need to help the Damon fellow.

When Damon left, Trickster stopped paying attention to his master's and Stefan's actions so much. It was boring, from watching the sister, Rebekah, attack master in another room to her looking for her necklace as master yelled at her. Trickster had been looking forward to being able to frighten or at least surprise Rebekah, but she was not as perspective as he thought and hoped she would be. Currently they were at a building watching as the girl tried on different dresses.

"There has to be more to this dress." The girl insisted.

Master rolled his eyes before replying, "There is not."

"So woman in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes, then?" She scoffed, "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

Trickster stopped listening to the three talk, their lackluster conversation was going nowhere. After a minute, the girl huffed and went back into the changing room. Internally sighing, Trickster looked to the window and saw... the human girl from before? No, this one was different. She might look the same but the one here had an air of confidence, even held herself differently and despite her petite frame, Trickster could tell she knew how to handle herself.

The look alike surprised Trickster by looking in his direction and smiling with a wave before she turned her gaze away. Following her gaze, Trickster saw Stefan stop at the door when he saw the girl before continuing out the building towards her. Teleporting behind them and out of sight, Trickster listened as they talked. There was mention of a necklace that a girl had which is why Master could not make new hybrids; Stefan also revealed that he had an idea for killing Master Klaus.

 _"So master was right... interesting."_ Trickster thought with an internal giggle.

Trickster followed Stefan back to the bar and hid in the shadows of the corner where Rebekah and Master waited as the witchy lady did some magic. Master's patience was obviously wearing thin with each minute that passed till the sister offered to help. Witchy grabbed onto the sister's hands and stiffened. After a minute, Witchy revealed what she saw - which was not much at all, just a few images- and Rebekah started to get emotional like she seemed to do often. After getting all that the witch saw, Master Klaus started to lead the trio out till the sister stopped.

"Who is that, Nik?" Blondie asked tilted her head in Trickster's direction.

"I am not sure I know what you mean by that, sister."

"Stop playing games, Nik. The thing watching us from the corner, what is it?"

"Fine," Klaus sighed before calling out to Trickster, "Come out, my pet."

If he was to reveal himself, there was no reason he could not have some fun with this. Trickster giggled, making the two vampires look in his direction, before teleporting behind Rebekah. He blew air softly into her ear with a chuckle and teleported behind his master as the girl swung in defense.

"What is that thing in my bar, Klaus? And why does it have a charm to hide itself around its neck?" The witch asked, "It's magical, too magical for any witch. Besides, witches can't do what he just did."

Three eyes widened as Klaus took off Trickster's hood and charm; the witch muttered out what sounded like 'impossible' as Stefan's eye widened in many different emotions amazement, sadness, confusion, happiness, but most of all fear.

"No, no no no no no, you're dead." Stefan rambled as he backed up.

" _Dead?"_ Trickster's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head in confusion.

Stefan's reaction to him raised even more questions in Trickster's mind; all the questions since he woke up in that coffin were piling up without any sign of being answered. Had he known Stefan before him memory escaped him? None the less, Master Klaus seemed thoroughly amused by Stefan while the other two women stood frozen though most likely for different reasons.

"Come now Stefan, that's no fun." Klaus smirked before pulling out a video camera," And yes, it is who you think, Stefan."

"No. Why, How?" Stefan chocked out as he started to step towards Trickster.

Fear built in Trickster, but his trust in Master kept him from running or attacking like his instincts told him to do. Though he could stop his legs from retreating, Trickster could not wipe the look of fear that plastered its self onto his face as he watched Stefan inch forward slowly.

"A vampire cannot kill a Fae so easily, Stefan. I took him in, nursed him back to health and helped him enhance his power. But enough about that, "Klaus turned the camera on as he drew blood from Trickster's neck then backed up, "Go wild, mate."

"D-Devon" Stefan's pained words confused Trickster.

" _Devon? Who's Devon?"_ Trickster thought before he felt familiar pain as Stefan latched onto him and bit down making everything start to fade.


	4. Chapter 4

After his pet went limp, Klaus put the tape that was inside the camera into his front pocket before gripping Stefan and pulling him off of his ward sending Trickster into a heap in the wooden floor at Klaus' feet. Bending down, Klaus put the charm back on Trickster's neck and pulled the hood back up. Standing up, he looked back up to the baby vampire as he shook his head with tear brimming his eyes.

"You will not remember any of this. You only remember that I have something following me, not what it is, who it is, or what you did to it." Klaus compelled Stefan.

"What the HELL was THAT, Nik?!" Rebekah asked as Klaus picked up his pet.

"All in due time, Sister." Klaus murmured before turning to Gloria, "Gloria, dear. I am sure that you can get help locating the necklace with the help of my pet's power. So I will keep him here to help you, but to access his power, I need you to break the spell on this collar around his neck."

Gloria was still too stunned to retort, a real Fae. Klaus had not lied about what it was, the beings power irradiated off of it the instant the charm fell from his neck. Fae were said to be the makers of witches. A powerful group of Fae granted a few groups of trusted human's powers, giving way to the witches before disappearing from the world, until now it seemed. The witch could only nod at Klaus' request earning her a smile as Klaus set the Fae down at her feet then left with the two vampires.

Picking the boy up slightly, Gloria struggled to drag him to the back room where she performed her more complicated spells. Once she got the creature onto the table, the witch's fingertips barely skimmed the collar before it shocked her. The spell in it would not be easy to release. It was not surprising that the Fae's spell was more powerful than any witch's. After chanting the spell for a half hour, the spell gave in and the collar allowed her to unhook it from around the magic man's neck.

With the spell done, Gloria looked to the sleeping man. There had been many old witches' tales about Faes. Most had left this plain of earth and returned to their own land. Before leaving though, some had made families. It was said that the descendants of the Fae either were one hundred percent human or one hundred percent Fae. Though where this one came from and why he looked the way he did confounded her.

Deciding to find out more about the black haired man on her table, the witch began to pry into the man's memory. Normally, she would have to resort to old magic that most people now called 'voodoo', but with the unused and unblocked power radiating off of the man, that was not necessary. With the power the Fae had and him not awake to stop her, she took the man's power as she put her hands to his chest.

The beings memories were harder to access than it should be. Most likely due to how long he had the collar had been restricting his power and how long Klaus had him 'asleep' in that coffin. The magic it must have took to keep him asleep ended up taking memories with each year he slept.

"Dam, Stef." Gloria barely heard the words leave his lips as she tried to concentrate.

As she presses through the haze, all she managed to get were memories of Katherine Pierce and the sound of gunshots before his mind unconsciously pushed her out. After trying again fruitlessly to get inside his mind again, Gloria decided to work on getting the information that Klaus wanted.

******two hours later*******

Stefan came back into Gloria's bar and looked to the counter to see what looked like a collar. Getting closer to the bar, Stefan also noticed the hooded figure -that revealed itself as Klaus' follower not too long ago- lying motionless in a heap at the edge of the bar. Gloria told him what she heard and tried to get the location out of him. After he refused she threatened to out him, to which he retorted by trying to attack her, trying the key word. Stefan's head felt like it was bursting as the witch used her spell.

"Guess I gotta to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" Stefan heard her say before everything went black.

When he woke up, Stefan was lying on a table unable to move. With Stefan's question, Gloria told him about the paralysis spell as she cut deep into his arms as she revealed the voodoo she was using to extract the information out of his head. The burning came when Gloria put her hands on Stefan's chest and the memories to the surfaced.

"A girl with the necklace, you love her. Would do anything for her and you have. A lot of darkness; a lot of guilt, all to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?... She's the Doppelganger. She is supposed to be dead and that is why Klaus can't make hybrids." Gloria smiled in satisfaction.

"This is creepy." A feminine voice sounded behind Gloria making her turn only to instantly be stabbed in the neck by a smirking Katherine.

"Maybe you didn't need my help after all." Katherine sighed before helping Stefan off of the table and out to the front of the bar.

With Stefan fully healed, Katherine knelt down to the hooded heap on the ground; she put her hand on its head gently earning a soft whimper. Sitting down on the ground, Katherine gently pulled the figure so that its head was resting on her lap. She told Stefan how to improve 'his diabolical plan'; bond with Klaus to make Rebekah jealous.

"So, you mean, uh...I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce Playbook. "Stefan retorted as looked at the hooded thing in Katherine's lap.

Playing with the hood of the cloak, Katherine went on talking, "The only question is why, Stefan. I mean I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic falls. But, what else do you expect to get from it?"

"You know what's funny?" Stefan huffed with a smile," You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything."

"Oh, come on Stefan, "Katherine pouted as she placed Trickster gently on the ground before coming closer to Stefan, "We're beyond that. I saved you from 'Hilda the High Voodoo Priestess'"

Sighing, Stefan gave in and said, "Okay, I knew them in the twenties. They were running from someone... Someone who scared them."

"A hunter." Katherine whispered," I heard stories about him centuries ago."

"Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Stefan asked her.

"If you are planning on making a move on Klaus, I want in."

"That's good. It's good to want things. Katherine, I'm in this alone. If you are looking for a diabolical partner in crime I suggest you look elsewhere. Maybe try the Klaus' creepy pet that you were just playing with." Stefan said as he picked up Gloria's body and left.

Katherine sighed as she watched Stefan leave. Turning she looked to the hooded man as he opened his eye into semi-consciousness before making her way to him. Katherine pulled the boy's hood back and looked into his unfocused ice blue eyes.

"Together again, My Love." Katherine whispered before kissing his head and slowly pulling him onto his shaky feat, "Come with me, I won't let Klaus find you."


	5. Chapter 5

A gunshot sounded through the darkness, bringing Trickster to the light. He remembered a teenager with bronze hair looking at him and calling him 'Devon' and had a look of sadness mixed with hunger as his eyes turned blood red. Forgetting the memory, Trickster decided to look at where he was exactly.

The world around him seemed dull, almost fake. He had never felt the air this thick before so the only thing it could be was a memory, Trickster concluded. Looking around, Trickster observed his surroundings. The he was in a field, with what looked to be a cage behind him. Looking closer into the cage, Trickster's eyes widened when he saw an unconscious Katherine with a muzzle strapped to her mouth, but why was she here? A pained gasp after another gunshot made Devon turn around in surprise. On the ground, bleeding was Stefan and Damon.

" _Thanks, Devon. Everything will be fine, I promise."_ Trickster, now deemed 'Devon', heard Damon's words echo in his memory.

" _This must be how they became vampires."_ Devon noted as he knelt holding onto Damon as he watched the light slowly leave his eyes.

"They decided their fate." A voice made Devon look up.

The man held a smoking gun with a weighted look in his ocean blue eyes. His dark brown hair was combed around to hide the slightly greying roots. The man's brown golden vest ruffled over his white long sleeved shirt as he moved.

"What? Why did you **kill** them?" Devon asked the stranger in confusion.

"They were traitors." The stranger sounded out.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself. " Devon snorted.

"They chose their fate! They stopped being my sons the moment they sided with the enemy!" Giuseppe snapped as he grabbed Devon, "Come. We are leaving. Back to the house."

" _H-He killed his own sons? All because they tried to protect Katherine?"_ Devon asked himself, _"Though it seems that Damon and Stefan were brothers after all."_

"And who are you to tell me to order me around? I'm not going with someone who would kill their own children just because of some feud."

"Yes, you are. Now move." The man snapped at him and pulled Devon up.

The man drug Devon to a room that Devon assumed was the man's bedchambers. Devon crouched by the window as he grabbed his hair in confused frustration. He knew the brothers, he was close enough to help them save the thing the boys' father despised so much. Who was he to them, though? Movement to Devon's left made him look to the doorway. Stefan stood as still as a statue as the sclera in Stefan's eyes turned blood red.

"I do **not** like where this is going…" Devon muttered to himself before Stefan jumped onto the father and ripped into his throat.

Dread pooled into the bottom of Devon's stomach when Stefan slowly turned to him Devon stood slowly as a crazy grin graced Stefan's face before he sank his teeth in Devon's neck. The seconds felt like hours as Stefan sucked Devon dry. Devon fell to a heap on the wooden floor when Stefan sped out of the room, but Devon could feel another person enter. Struggling, Devon managed to turn his head Master Klaus kneel down and pick him up carefully.

"Come, my student. We have more training to do."

Devon shook the memory out of his head as he headed to where Katherine asked him to go. He had the memory before waking up in Katherine's care. After asking her about the scene, Katherine told him he had to get his memories back for himself, or his mind would create artificial memories. Grabbing the charm around his neck, Devon thought of Katherine's request. She asked him to watch over the doppelganger girl, Elena, while Katherine went on a road trip with Damon. The thought of Damon with Katherine made Devon slightly jealous, but of who he did not know. Though only being together for one day, Katherine and Devon grew quite fond of each other. Devon wanted to know how he knew the brothers; he could still ask Stefan, but Devon's fear of him would not permit it, so that only left Damon.

Wandering the halls of the school building, Devon listened closely as he heard talking and the annoying girl's frantic breathing up ahead. Quickly walking around the corner, Devon saw Master Klaus gripping Elena around the shoulders.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Master joked before he pulled the struggling girl into a room.

After a minute, Devon decided he was clear to go in. Teleporting into the shadows into the room, Devon saw Klaus pin Stefan to the white wall of the room.

"Turn it off!" Klaus yelled before he let Stefan go in satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Elena whispered out is disbelief.

"I fixed him." Klaus replied, "But I think a test in in order, don't you, Ripper? Perhaps you would like a drink for the doppelganger's neck. "

" _That's enough of that, I guess."_ Devon thought to himself.

Ignoring the fears setting in when Devon saw Stefan with the same lustful smile that he had in Devon's memory, Devon sped in front of the screaming girl and threw Stefan on the ground holding him in place with his foot on Stefan's struggling neck.

"D-Damon!" Elena's response confused the Fae, but Devon decided to role with it.

"So here the older brother comes to save the day. You are making it hard to keep the promise I made, mate."

" _This should be fun… I even have master fooled, but do I really look so much like Damon to pass as him? Though, there are around seven people in the world who look the same statistically."_ Devon thought to himself.

"How about this. Let me have some of Elena's blood. And will let you all live for the time being."

Devon looked to his buzzing phone to see a text from Katherine telling him that she and Damon where almost there and for him to go back to their apartment. Devon looked to Stefan as he struggled before snapping the vampire's neck. Devon looked up as Klaus came closer to him and sniffed.

Lowly, so the girl wouldn't hear, Klaus whispered," Is that you, my pet?"

As Devon's smirk, Klaus played along with Devon's ruse and pretended to compel 'Damon' away. Turning to the door, Devon walked away and smirked as he heard the girls pleads for him.

"We will talk about where you have been soon enough, Devon. I thought you were dead." Devon heard Klaus whisper to him again too low for Elena to hear.

Devon pulled the hood of his cloak over his head as he watched Katherine talk to a human boy, a boy whom Katherine said was Elena's brother. They walked into the tomb labeled 'Pickett' when Katherine started talking.

"And how do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?"

"This is the place. It is the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the 90s," the boy ensured,"… right there."

Pulling his hood back up before peeking in as Katherine and the human walked in, Devon saw a white coffin with a cross jutting out from the top. Katherine pushed the lid to reveal the pallid form a man with chains wrapped around him.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Katherine asked the boy.

The boy looked like he was listening to someone before saying, "Anna said that it needs a witch… a very powerful witch."

"Why didn't you say that before?" she asked glaring.

"She just told me, okay? I didn't know." Jeremy insisted.

"Fine, no problem." Katherine sighed, "Come on in, Devon."

Seeing the confused look on Jeremy's face, Devon giggled before teleporting behind the human whispering 'boo'. Laughing at the boy's expense, Devon listened as Katherine asked him to break the spell as he grabbed onto coffin. Placing his hand on the cold man's form, Devon chanted the spell quickly before taking a step back.

"Who are you?" Jeremy muttered out as the chained man's eyes opened then briefly before closing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why isn't he waking?" Katherine snapped in frustration at Devon.

Devon sighed before replying, "The spell was completed, My Lady. All he needs is blood I assume."

"No need to be so formal, with the 'My Lady' crap. People now a days do not talk that way."

"I was asleep in a coffin since 1901, so sorry if I do not know the linguistics of this time period. " Devon grumbled as he gazed at the chained hunter in the coffin.

"Do you remember why were you put to sleep? You were traveling with Klaus and he was helping you control your powers, so why were you asleep?"

Hesitating slightly before looking over to her, Devon responded," I remember up to how I got in the coffin. There was someone after Klaus and his two siblings, who I can only assume to be this man. Klaus was my friend and he did not want to risk losing me or having my power being used against us. So I created the collar that restricted my magic and made me sleep."

"Siblings, not just Rebekah?"

"Nope," Devon said popping the p," There was a man. Golden brown hair, thick eyebrows."

"Elijah…." Katherine whispered with a sad look.

After mulling over the name Devon replied," No, that was not it… Kol, I think his name was. Though, I am horrid with names, so it could be something totally different… A big flirt, the guy was though."

"How many siblings does that man have?" The girl joked half-heartedly.

Silence filled the crypt till Devon decided make himself useful.

"I will be back soon, My Lady." Devon bowed jokingly.

"I'll be waiting, 'My Love'" Katherine mocked in return.

While Katherine tried to wake the sleeping hunter, Devon opted to see what Mystic Falls was up to, and quickly teleported to the town. Looking around, Devon quickly decided to shop, and went into the liquor store. After a minute of browsing, he came to a whiskey labeled 'Bourbon' which sparked his interest.

" _This was my favorite drink…"_ Devon recalled.

After buying a few bottles of the whiskey, Devon exited the store. Along the street, vehicles were very different from the ones he recalled in the early nineteen hundreds. The vehicles, cars as he heard people call them, whizzed by one after another till one slowed down and came to a stop at the side of the black paved road beside Devon. When the window of the car rolled down, inside was the man Devon remembered to be called 'Alaric'.

The recognition in Alaric's eyes made the Fae cautious and confused. Devon had chosen not to take his hooded cloak and instead wore the modern cloths Katherine had picked out for him. The man in the car was obviously not supernatural in any way, so it could not have recognized him by smell, nor did the man see Devon's face when they met, so why was the man looking at him like that? Human eyes looked at him in exasperation as Devon broke out of his own musing.

Alaric's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before saying, "Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Lockwood's place."

Devon tilted his head slightly to the side before deciding to play the role and replied," You go ahead, I need to see Stefan real quick."

The human shook his head in frustration as he pulled the car back into the street. Watching the car drive into the distance, Devon started to try to put pieces together. Turning to look at his reflection in the liquor store window. The familiar face looking back at him looked surprise.

" _It seemed that the people here were right to mistake me for him."_ Devon thought to himself.

The Fae decided to question Katherine about the similarities between the blue eyed vampire and himself when he saw her next. The almost uncanny resemblance between her and the human could be why he and Damon looked so alike. Shaking the thought off, Devon began to chant the locator spell to find Stefan. After a second of chanting, he found Stefan's location and teleported outside of the building.

Walking down the steps to the door, the fae put the Bourbon bottles down as he peaked inside, to which he saw a hallway that led to a steel door. Taking a deep breath, Devon teleported into the room on the other side of the door.

Alaric ran into the Lockwood basement and stopped in surprise to see Damon waiting for him.

"Damon? I thought you had to talk to Stefan."

"What are you talking about, I've been here waiting the whole time." Damon retorted.

"Damon I saw you outside the liquor store. You told me that you needed to talk to Stefan and for me to go on head."

Damon's eyes widened as he thought about what Alaric said. Quickly telling Alaric to search the tunnel, Damon pulled out his cellphone and called Bonnie.

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie's tired voice sounded over the phone.

"Bonnie for God's sake, don't do the spell yet."

"What are you talking about, I have to."

"Please Bonnie, just wait a little longer."

"…Why, Damon, should I wait?" Bonnie asked snidely.

"Please, just this once, do me a favor. Please." Damon begged out of character.

" _Devon"_

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." Stefan's voice rang out as Devon teleported behind him. Elena's eyes widened as she gazed at Devon.

"Damon…" Elena whispered out with slight relief.

The blonde girl Stefan had been talking too looked to Devon before quickly pulling Elena behind her.

"What are you-"Elena started before the blonde interrupted her.

"That's not Damon…" The girl said in confusion.

Stefan panted as he turned slowly to where the girls looked; his eyes widened with tears as realization came to him. Devon walked slowly to the front of the tied up vampire, never breaking eye contact.

"D-Devon…." Stefan choked out as tear fell down his sweating face.

Devon knelt down so he was eye level with the sitting vampire as he shook his head.

"You bit me…Drained me dry. Why? I thought we were…" Devon let the sentence end, not being able to finish.

" _Friend."_ Devon finished in his mind.

"I'm sorry! "Stefan cried," I couldn't control myself, if I could take it back, Dev, I would."

" _Dev… I use to be called that."_ Devon started to remember.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl's voice broke Devon's concentration and he lost the memory that started to resurface.

Turning to the two girls, Devon stood up. A smirk graced his lips as he tilted his head with no reply.

"Why do you look like Damon? How do you know Stefan? Is his humanity back on?" Elena's questions ran together.

Devon's smile fell as he looked his toes before replied truthfully,"…I don't know."

"Stefan's humanity isn't fully on it's right on the edge. It's on for now, but we need to get it fully on or he'll sink again… I'm Lexi." The girl, 'Lexi' replied.

A feeling came over Devon alerting him that Katherine needed him.

"I need to go." Devon whispered.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Please don't leave me, brother." Stefan begged trying to break the bonds that held him to the chair.

Stefan struggled and managed to move his trapped hand enough to grasp Devon's.

"Thank you. You have helped us so much. You can go now. Be at peace." The human girl said with a soft smile.

" _What is she talking about, 'Be at peace?'"_ Devon mused to himself.

"I just got you back, brother, you can't leave me. I have too much to tell you, Devon." Stefan rambled as he squeezed Devon's hand. Looking at the pinned vampire sadly before slowly pulling his hand out of the tight grip despite the vampire's protests.

" _Brother?"_ Devon thought in confusion as he teleported out.


	7. Chapter 7

Devon's black and white tux ruffled with each step he took to the room that his father graced Lady Katherine with. Katherine had been getting rather close to Damon. Yet when the boy was sent off to war, courtesy of their father, Katherine turned being entertained by the younger brother, Stefan.

" _When Damon went after Lady Katherine, Stefan showed no interest in courting her, so why now. This is not like Stef."_ Devon thought to himself as he neared Katherine's room.

"Lady Katherine," Devon sneered out with a slight bow to Katherine.

"Oh, how I have missed your company. Where have you been, _My Love?_ " Katherine mocked back with a small giggle.

"I was studying abroad by a very talented educator. I do not think we need to hide behind pleasantries, _My Lady_. You are playing my brothers against each other and I am standing in your way. We do not like each other."

"I like you…" Katherine said with a faux pout," You know what I am, so why not tell your father. He hates and hunts my kind."

"My brothers are quite taken with you." Devon replied as he walked to the nightstand the vampire sat at.

"Oh, now do not lie, _My Love_. That cannot be your only reason." Katherine replied ran a brush through her ebony hair.

Hearing a carriage come up to the house with his enhanced hearing, Devon turned to leave, knowing his brother was coming in soon. Stopping in the doorway, Devon looked over his shoulder to Katherine.

"You are right, _My Lady_ , there is… The one whom has been teaching me to control my powers told to relay a message to you. 'I am coming, Katerina' he said." Devon finally replied.

Devon smirked at the fear he saw in Katherine's reflection before walking out causing everything to turn white.

"Wakey wakey, My Love." Katherine's voice broke Devon out of his memory dream.

****present day***

Looking around, Devon saw that he was in the queen bed he had fallen asleep in. White pallid sheets of the bed ruffled as the fae sat up at the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. Setting his sights to the entrance of the room, he saw Katherine leaning on the doorway with a steaming plate in her hands.

"I called them my brothers." Devon whispered looking to the ceiling, "That's why they both seem so familiar... That's why look like Damon... We are twins."

Katherine sighed as she walked up to him and set the breakfast plate on the stand by the bed.

"Yes they are, Devon."

"Stefan attacked me, almost killed me. Why would he do that to his own brother?" Devon asked as he sat up.

"Your brothers loved you and you loved them. He was a brand new vampire and you smell more intoxicating than any human. It doesn't matter about blood, your aroma made his vampire side overtake his mind. It's not his fault." Katherine reasoned, defending Stefan.

Sighing and deciding to push the memory away for now, and grabbed the meal from the table and took a bite before turning to the vampire.

"You have not eaten human food for what, five hundred year, yet you can make perfect eggs, interesting indeed." Deon joked when he tasted the delectable breakfast.

"What can I say, when you go into hiding for that long, you have a lot of free time on your hands." Katherine shrugged as she laid down on the bed.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Devon decided to see if she would answer some of his questions again.

"I hated you when you were with my family. I remember, so how are we friends now? When I woke up with you, I instantly trusted you, why?" Devon questioned.

"I told you before. You need to get the memory back for yourself, or else you will create artificial memories."

"You told me why we call each other 'My Love' and 'My Lady', and tonight the memory of that night came back. If it were an artificial memory, I would not have seen it through my own eyes." Devon argued.

Sighing, Katherine indulged the fae and answered, "After around fifty years, you found me. I knew you were with Klaus and would tell him about me, so I attacked you… I lost. But I told you that your brothers were alive and you spared me and even hid me from Klaus."

"…And?"

"Sorry my love, you have to remember the rest yourself." Katherine waved her arms in the air as she sat up on the bed.

Holding up the broken chains that had been holding the vampire hunter she said," Mikael ran and I have no idea where he is. I need a locator spell, Devon. I need Klaus dead and I cannot have a delirious hunter ruining that."

"What if I could get Klaus to stop hunting you without him dying, Katherine?"

"How?" Katherine replied shortly as her eyes narrowed.

"Klaus trusts me, we are friends; plus, as I recall, his older brother and you are still taken with each other. I can reason with him and get him to forgive you."

"Elijah…" The girl whispered sadly," Even if you could get the hybrid to trust me, I do not think his brother would do so easily."

Setting the empty plate on the desk near them, the fae set his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Tilting his head, Devon finally spoke, "I remember Elijah. He and Kol were the only ones who knew of me aside from Klaus. I had been with the three brothers; though I had heard multiple stories about their sister, I had never actually met her. By the time I was in the coffin, Rebekah had been awakened. But Elijah spoke of you once, he said it had been centuries since he had even seen you, yet he still loved you."

After convincing her slightly they came to an agreement. He could and would stop Klaus from hunting her and even get the hybrid to forgive her. While he worked on convincing and keeping his brothers and Klaus from killing each other, Katherine would work with his brothers to make sure everything went as planned. Taking hold of the chains, Devon began to chant the spell to find the hunter.

After a few seconds, he located the original to a bar in Mystic Falls. Putting on his trusty cloak, Devon teleported to the bar in the cover of the shadows. With the collar off, he was able to mask himself without the charm. The collar was made to make him sleep until Klaus opened his coffin and to hide his power when he was asleep, but the side effects were the memory loss and power decrease. The power came back instantly once the collar was off, but the memories were not so easily fixed.

"Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?" the hunter's voice sounded out from the other side of the bar.

"I am compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan replied.

"I really hope this game of twenty questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon interrupted smug as ever.

Fear rose in Devon chest for Damon to have the hunter so close to him. The fear only amplified as Mikael grabbed Damon's left shoulder.

"You see, Damon. I have been a vampire hunter longer than you have been alive. It's why I found you here, it's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

Damon countered, "Well, Klaus has been running for about a thousand years, so if you think you are going to get a workaround he-"

His sentence cut off when Mikael plunged his fist into Damon's chest. Devon began to move till the plan came to his mind. If his brothers knew about him, they would certainly mess the plan up.

Watching the hunter egg Klaus' location out of Stefan, Devon hummed lowly and released enough power for only the original to hear. The hunter's head turned to his direction as he sniffed lightly before turning back to Damon and shoving his fist deeper.

When he started though, Devon sent a searing pain to the man's brain and used his power to stop the original's arm from going any deeper. The only indication that the man was in pain was the almost unnoticeable grimace and another look to the fae's direction.

"I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." Stefan insisted.

Letting go of Damon, Mikael turned back to Stefan and replied, "Ah, and there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, and I will drive it through you."

When the searing pain came back, Mikael grunted out, "You have a guardian angel watching over you two, Stefan. That's the only reason why your brother is alive right now."

When the vampire hunter exited the bar, Devon teleported and froze him in place. The man, only able to move his head, shifted slightly to look to the cloaked Fae.

"What are you? No human has this power, not even the witches do."

"If you touch the Salvatore brothers again, I will kill you, slowly."

"It is no good to give the enemy your weakness. It could be your downfall, boy. "

Devon smiled grimly," I will be watching closely. If you even make a move to hurt them, I will know, and I will come for you."

After his reply, Devon teleported back to the house he and Katherine currently were staying at.

***outside***

"Well I give you ten points for flair." Damon said sarcastically as he and Stefan walked back to the car.

"Now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from." Stefan replied," Though what did he mean by 'Guardian Angel'?

"Don't know, but I don't think you had to wait till the last second to have you breakthrough."

Stefan chuckled," Didn't have a breakthrough, Damon."

"'Ooh, ooh. My brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionth time.' Carful Stefan, your humanity is showing." Damon countered.

Stopping at the car, Stefan smiled to Damon and said," You know what? You are right, Damon. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I will be free. Free to leave. See I didn't do this for you, Damon, I did this for myself."

"Sure, Stefan." Damon replied rolling his eyes and turning away.

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and turned him back to face him," Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?"

"Because I **have to** , Stefan." Damon retorted, "Because you in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life. Because I owe you... And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot."

Stefan grinned with amusement as he mocked," Aw, careful Damon, your humanity is showing."

With that, Damon punched Stefan sending Stefan sprawled out onto the paved road. Stefan got to his knees and attempted to attack Damon only to end up on the ground. After trying one more time only to land on his back again. Stefan grinned a toothy grin as Damon walked away till Damon stopped and turned around. Anger showed on Damon's face, more anger than Stefan had seen before making Stefan's toothy grin go down to a simple smirk.

"I already lost one brother because of you, Stefan. I won't lose another." Damon snapped out before blurring away.

Stefan's smirk fell at Damon's word as he laid on the ground. Looking up, bewildered regret marred his face.

" _He know…"_

***later***

"I'm not mad." Elena insisted as she pulled at the covers under Damon," I'm tired, I just, I want to go to bed."

Ignoring her statement, Damon continued," No, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, because he mentioned something about it."

"Well then, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down." Elena replied.

"So I was right," Damon said as Elena gave up and got into bed with him," After all that, the wall led us to Mikael."

"It led us to more than just that," Elena sighed as she adjusted herself in bed," I think it got Rebekah on our side as well."

"Really? What did you learn from that?"

"I learned that she is just a girl. She lost her mom to young and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her." Elena told as her turned to rest on her side looking at Damon," You know, when all is said and done, there is nothing more important than the bond of family."

Resting on his side facing Elena, Damon replied," You should tell that to my brother."

Sighing as she turned off the light, the human replied, "I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. I think you are gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me… It will be because he loves you."

"If Bonnie did not undo the ghost spell, Devon would have been able to stay longer," Elena said while yawning and closing her eyes," Was about to get through to… Stefan….But had to… go."

Damon's eyes widened at the doppelganger's revelation and vainly tried to wake her.

" _Devon…"_


	8. Chapter 8

"Their plan is idiotic; lure Klaus here by lying to him that the hunter is dead… Do they really think it will be that easy?" Devon asked bemused as he lied sprawled out onto the queen bed.

"Well, they didn't exactly lie to him, Mikael did have a dagger in him. And they did get his own sister to vouch for them." Katherine countered.

Devon scoffed rolling his eyes as he retorted," Yeah, like she has never betrayed him before. I have been with Klaus for quite a long time, he will always be two steps ahead. When it comes to his family and the hunter, there will defiantly be a plan C and D."

After a moment of silence, Katherine sighed and looked up to the raven haired man.

"If the plan doesn't work, I'm gone."

"Hey-"Devon started as he got off the bed before Katherine interrupted him.

"He'll kill me if I don't, Devon. I'll have to leave… but I don't expect you to follow me. You just started to get your brothers back and-"

"Hey!" Devon interrupted her rant putting his hands on either side of her head," I won't let him hurt you. Just trust me, My Lady. I already told you, I can protect you."

He did not want Klaus to die, he spent more time with the originals than his own family. He spent twenty years growing up with his brothers, but he spent double that with the hybrid. Klaus had been his teacher along with oldest brother, Elijah, but his brother Kol, being a former witch, was the one best suited to help Devon with his powers.

Despite his relationship with Klaus, Devon could not let the man kill his family nor would he let Klaus kill Katherine. Katherine and Devon had decided on a plan together; she would pose as little Elena, just as Devon's twin wanted her to, while Devon would protect and save Klaus making sure that the hunter died. With the kill, protection and all around friendship with Klaus should be enough for him to not kill Devon's brothers' group and Katherine for their actions.

******At the boarding house******

"There is one problem with the plan." Elena said when the Original Hunter gave her the dagger, "The guy following Klaus."

Confusion littered the faces of the others in the room before Mikael voices all of their thoughts.

"And who would that be exactly?"

"I don't know. He snuck up on me and Alaric when we went to find Stefan in the mountains." At the Damon's alarmed look Elena continued, "He didn't do anything, just told us to leave."

"I don't know much about him, but he is powerful. He was able to hide himself in the shadows from even Rebekah for a while." Stefan voiced.

Growling, Mikael scowled before replying," The plan won't work."

"What, why?" Elena said as her eyebrows rose.

"Girl, my boy has been one step ahead us this whole time. The thing was watching us this whole time. It even hid from me."

"He was watching us?" Elena asked with fear.

"The thing in the bar that made me stopped from removing Damon's heart. Told me that if I even think of hurting you, he would end me."

"Why would Klaus have him protect me? Stefan broke their deal, he wouldn't have follow his end of the bargain, so why would the thing stop you?"

Stefan's eyes widened in realization, "Katherine. She took him away from Klaus. She must have made him protect us so we would have a better chance of killing Klaus."

"Why would he even listen to her, though? If he's Klaus' little pet, wouldn't he just kill her and go back to him?" Damon asked as he looked to his brother.

Stefan shook his head and looked down thinking before replying," No, there was something in her eyes when she saw him, a kind of tenderness. They are at least friends, maybe more. And it sounds like he is working with her now."

"Good, so he is on our side then. The chances of Klaus dying is even higher."

********with Katherine***

"You look perfect, My Love." Katherine said softly as she handed him a black leather jacket to match the rest of the black cloths she made him wear.

"Remind me again why I cannot just shroud myself shadows?"

"It's called 'Hiding in Plain Sight', My Love. Mikael is bound to be searching for you and the witch should be able to sense you if you use your power. No one can know about you; if you don't use your power, no one will know what you are and should just think you are Damon."

Katherine went to the party while he remained in the room looking in the mirror. Katherine said that this was what Damon would be wearing, but he still did not like the idea of being out in the open with Damon so close. Still not knowing how to approach his twin with the knowledge that he was alive, Devon felt nervous looking so revealed.

Shaking his head, Devon began a quick locator spell on Klaus before grabbing his cloak just in case and teleporting to his location at the Lockwood mansion. Arriving in the field of the house, Devon smiled as he watched the original hybrid whip around to face him from over a yard away.

After a second of a stare off, Klaus smiled and sped to stand in front of Devon before clasping him on the shoulder in affection.

"Where have you been, my friend?" Klaus asked as his smile faded.

"I'll tell you later, but not now. Elena and her friends are planning something, but I do not know what. So, I am here to protect you, Master."

"Fine, but you will tell where you have been. " Klaus looked to Devon's apparel," And I assume you are dressed to look like Damon."

"It is called, 'Hiding in Plain Sight', is it not?" Devon retorted as he fiddled with the uncomfortable jacket with a slight pout.

With a friendly slap on the back and a promise of explanation later, Devon left his friend to 'enjoy the party' as Klaus had insisted he do. Grabbing an alcoholic drink in a red plastic cup, Devon walked around the yard, making sure to keep Klaus in his sights. As he passed the hordes of giggling girls whom looked to have something in their eyes, Devon saw a blonde strutting, or better yet stalking, towards him with a glare, Devon masked his caution with a smirk his brother often wore.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" The girl snapped with a glare.

"It's a party, Blondie." Devon replied with a smirk as he rose his plastic cup.

"You ruin every party," Blondie huffed," So leave, before you ruin this one too."

"I promise to be on by **best** behavior." He said with a mock bow.

At the girl's glare and folded arms, Devon straightened up and added," Lighten up, Toots. You won't even know I'm here."

Surprise graced the girls face but soon was masked by annoyance. Unfolding her arms, Blondie instead rested her hands on her hips as she looked to the black piece of clothing draped across 'Damon's' shoulder.

"What is **that**?" she asked nodding to the cloak.

Giggling internally, Devon's smirk grew as he simply turned and walked away losing the blonde in the crowd. Turning, the fae watched as Klaus's first hybrid, Tyler if Devon's memory was correct, almost dragged the blonde upstairs. Strolling out to the back yard where Klaus currently resided at the moment, Devon let his mind wander.

Technology was weird now a days; he still jumped when the toast popped out of the 'toaster', which Katherine still thought was a hoot. Strangely, he agreed with Rebekah in her disgruntled opinion of present music. Shaking off the random thoughts, Devon walked along the side of the house to the front. Gazing to the left, he quickly jumped into the shadow of the side of the house in panic.

Walking up to the front stairs was Damon; the guarding hybrid stopped Devon's twin before Damon rolled his eyes and ripped the man's heart out. Turning quickly and making sure no one was around, Devon threw on his cloak and teleported to Klaus' side hidden by the shadows. The plan to take out Klaus was already on, so it would not matter if the witch sensed him.

"He said his name is Mikael." The female hybrid told Klaus.

Klaus threw a small white ball into a red cup before replying, "Then I mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back, I'm going to have a little chat with my dad… Tony you know what to do."

Using the shadows, the fae followed Klaus to the door to see the hunter smiling.

"Hello, Niklaus."

"Hello, Mikael. Wont you come in. Oh that's right I forgot, you can't." Klaus retorted.

Laughing silently at his friend's word, Devon gazed to look for what the catch was to this plan. All he knew was what his brother told Katherine over the phone, which was not much, only the basics of the plan; they were going to trick Klaus into thinking he is safe from Mikael and catch him off guard and they needed Katherine to pose as Elena.

Turning, Devon spied his twin patiently waiting in the crowd with his hand holding something tucked into his jacket. With that, the cloaked man understood what he would have to do; possibly fight his brother to save his friend… damn. Looking back to the two originals, he saw Katherine or 'Elena' in the hands of the female hybrid, who Devon assumed was being compelled, by the hunter's side.

"To what end, Niklaus," Mikael's voice broke through Devon's thoughts," so you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you force? No one… no one."

The man's words angered Devon, and seeing the look on Klaus' face made the fae almost livid. Wanting to end the horrid father right there, Devon had to stop himself by reminding himself of the plan. Looking to the people behind the feuding family, he spied Stefan in the background walking to the back of the house. Most likely going to sneak up and either help with the plan or stop it; Stefan was still under Klaus' compulsion so it most likely be the ladder.

Klaus, calling his father's bluff, egged the old man to kill 'Elena'. With a smirk and a chuckle, Mikael stabbed a knife through the doppelganger's back. As the girl fell to the ground, Devon saw Damon speed forward as Klaus turned around and stab the chest sending him to the ground. The hybrids began to slowly go to their master's aid though reluctant since they were not told to help.

Katherine rose from the ground and set off a bomb stopping the hybrids from helping their master while Damon rose the stake to finish Klaus off. Looking to where Devon though Stefan would be, he saw the vampire hesitate too long; the fae emerged from the shadows grabbing the stake and pushed his twin off Klaus.

Looking into Damon's astonished eyes in sadness for a second, Devon teleported to come face to face with Mikael. The hunter went to strike but Devin quickly used a spell to immobilize him. Glaring, Devon twirled the stake in his hand as he faced the hunter.

" **I** care about him." Devon growled as he stabbed the stake into the man.

Fire erupted from the stake burning the hunter as he fell screaming in pain. Turning, Devon walked to the frozen original and offered him a smile under the mask. Clasping the fae on the shoulder, Klaus smile as Stefan sped to Damon who was still on the ground.

"Thank you, friend." Klaus murmured sincerely.

Looking to the conflicted looking Stefan, the fae gave his friend a pleading gaze silently asking the original to release the vampire. Niklaus gave Devon a look that said 'if something goes wrong, I am holding you responsible' before turning and releasing Stefan.

***with Klaus***

"Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling, daddy's dead. Time for a family reunion." Klaus said to the voicemail before he got a call.

Looking to the caller, Klaus grinned before answering," Stefan, miss me already?"

" _ **I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom."**_

"I like to believe I am a man of my word, more or less." Klaus replied gesturing with his free hand.

" _ **The thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."**_ _Stefan calmly said._

"Let bygones be bygones. Resentment gets old, trust me. "

" _ **You know what never gets old?"**_ _Stefan asked as Klaus opened the door to an empty truck_ _ **," Revenge."**_

"No!" Klaus growled out.

" _ **What's wrong, Klaus? Missing something?"**_

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, hatred evident in his voice.

" _ **I'm just enjoying my freedom."**_

"I will kill you and everyone you ever met." The hybrid threatened.

" _ **You do that and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus. As someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years. Were you prepared for this?"**_

Klaus smirked as an idea came to him before relying," It seems we are at an impasse."

" _ **How so?"**_

"Go to your house, your answer will be there shortly." Klaus said before hanging up.

*****at the boarding house****

Stefan arrived at the steps of the boarding house to find a small, dark wooden box at the top. Bending down and picking the old looking container, Stefan opened it to find disk inside. Walking to the television and putting the DVD in, the screen was blank for a minute.

The vampire's eyes widened in shock as the screen came to life; Stefan and the hooded figure were in the screen but the hood of the figure was down. The figure's onyx hair wavered as he took a step back before remaining still, his cerulean eyes shining in fear. A sound came from video Stefan's throat as he gazed dreadfully at the man.

 _"No, no no no no no, you're dead." Video Stefan rambled as he backed up._

 _The man's eyes tilted in confusion as is eyebrows furrowed._

 _"No. Why, How?" Stefan chocked out as he started to step towards the hoodless figure._

 _The figures eyes widened with each step video Stefan took but remained where he was._

 _"_ _A vampire cannot kill a Fae so easily, Stefan. I took him in, nursed him back to health and helped him enhance his power. But enough about that, "_ _the person holding the camera, now revealed to be Klaus, said as he drew blood from the figures neck_ _, "Go wild, mate."_

"When did this happen?" Stefan mumbled to himself as the video continued.

 _"D-Devon"_ _Video Stefan's pained words confused Trickster._

 _Video Stefan blurred forward and sank his teeth into the figure before the screen went black._

Stefan ran his hands through his hair as he thought of the situation. The setting was obviously the witch Gloria's bar, but why did he have no memory of the event happening… after a moment, the answer came slamming into him.

"Klaus must have erased my memory it." Stefan concluded.

A memory came to Stefan then; the night with all the spirits roaming around. Lexi and Elena had been trying to turn his humanity back. With the pace that the process was at, it would have not even come close till Devon arrived. At the time, Stefan thought that it was the ghost of his big brother. Looking back now, Devon had on modern cloths, not the clothing he had died in. And no one even knew about him, and couldn't have been thinking of him, so his brother would not have just appeared out of the blue like that.

Before Stefan could one could say anything, the television screen lit up again making his look. In front of the screen was a Klaus in what appeared to be a bedroom.

"As I said before, little Stefan, we are at an impasse." Klaus smirked as the camera shifted to the bed to reveal a sleeping Devon," You have my family and I have yours. The only difference is that mine can't die, and yours can, though difficult as it would be, it is possible to kill him. So what will it be, will your precious older brother die **again** because of you?"

With the video ending, Stefan quickly removed it from the television and broke it into pieces. Damon could not find out about this, no matter what. Hearing Damon's car in the distance, Stefan sped out of the house taking with him the broken evidence Klaus had sent.


	9. Chapter 9

***1862***

Devon sat in the den of his new teacher's house thinking of how he ended up getting sent there by his father. Just one week ago, he had been home with his family till the incident. He had been in his study with his father working on a new weapon design for hunting the supernatural, namely vampires, which would be able to shoot a stake that could be hidden from sight. In the excitement of getting the schematics right, he teleported half way across the town. After that, father had locked him in the cellar for two days till he had been released to a stranger and sent away without being able to say goodbye to his brothers.

"And whom would you be?" An English drawl sounded from behind him.

The newly empowered fae yelped and, due to surprise, accidently teleported to the other side of the room unfortunately ending up closer to the newcomer. The man quirked one of his thick eyebrow in surprised amusement as his pink lips formed into a smirk before he blurred and pinned Devon to the wall by his throat.

Leaning in to sniff neck, the intruder murmured," Mm, I can practically taste the power radiating out of you. But judging from the lack of shield hiding your power and your little display just now, I would say that it is fairly new."

Wishing he knew how to willingly teleport, Devon squirmed in the man's grasp feeling uncomfortable. Though he knew of his father's vampire hunting, Devon, instead of being trained to hunt, had spent his time creating weapons. Even if he could fight, the man's inhuman strength proved it would not be an even match.

The fae whimpered slightly and turned his head to the side with his eyes closed when the intruder's fangs grazed his neck earning Devon a throaty chuckle from the vampire making the fae shiver. The front door opened and slammed shut with the sound of Niklaus Mikaelson, the man introduced as Devon's teacher just earlier this day, calling for the magical being.

With the original in the home, the intruder loosened his hold on the young adult and retracted his fangs instead opting to plant a small peck on the teleporter's neck which again sent a shiver down Devon's spine.

"I'm Kol, I sincerely hope to see you again, Love." The man, now deemed Kol, with an amused sparkle in his brown almost black eyes before he sped away.

" _Are you even listening to me, Devon?"_

*** Present***

Klaus' voice broke Devon out of the memory; looking to original, Devon smiled sheepishly as he asked Klaus to repeat himself.

"I said, I am off to The Grill to have a little chat with a certain vampire and doppelganger." Klaus said with a smirk as he walked in the dust ridden house.

Looking to his friend with a sigh, Devon replied," Don't hurt my brothers, please, Niky?"

"They have my family." Klaus growled out as he turned around.

"And you have theirs."

At Devon's quick reply, the original gazed back to his friend with smile that slowly graced his face. He had predicted that Stefan would not show the video to his brother, so he would have to confront the blue eyed vampire himself.

"So it is to be a trade then. My family for Damon's and Elena's. I hope you have no qualms about me hurting Elena's family… say her brother?"

"I could care less what happens to that pretentious little girl. As long as my brothers are left out of it, I really do not care."

Mulling over his idea, Klaus smirked and said," We will have to make this more interesting will we not?"

After telling his friend the plan, Klaus left to start off the show. As the original sped out of the worn down house, the fae sat down on the dust covered ground. Although he enjoyed playing tricks very much, doing it to his family was a different story. Since Klaus freed Stefan for the fae, whatever the younger vampire did was on him, so Devon had little choice in the matter.

He has remembered his past and known about his brothers for a while now yet had not revealed himself. He knew his brothers would feel betrayed and even more so when they found out he is willingly staying with the originals and Katherine. Yet Devon going along with Klaus' 'Evil Plot' could perhaps be their breaking point. The fae was definitely not looking forward to that conversation.

*** At the Grill***

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here." Klaus said as he grabbed a dart from Damon and walked past him and Elena to face the dart board," I imaging you are wondering does this will affect you. And the answer, not in the slightest."

"As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your lives however you chose." Klaus said before turning to face the two with a slight smirk," You have my word. "

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked in return.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second you released him." Damon admitted walking closer to the hybrid.

Smirking before turning back to the dart board and throwing a dart, Klaus replied," Well, that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena said trying to appear calm.

Klaus turned his gaze to the human and stalked up to her only to be blocked by Damon. Smiling with chuckle, Klaus looked to the vampire whom looked so much like Klaus' best – only- friend before turning back to the girl.

"Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus murmured.

Klaus walked out of the Grill decided to set the plan into motion when he went to visit Damon at the boarding house.

*** At Klaus' house***

Klaus strode into his soon to be house to see Devon sitting in the ground against the wall. At his entry, the fae looked up to the hybrid as if he had been spacing out. Offering a hand to help the man up, Klaus pulled the fae to his feet as he gazed at the man. Devon looked troubled, most likely worrying about the inevitable talk, which most likely turn into a fight knowing the hotheaded vampires.

"Fretting about your family problems will not solve anything, mate. Trust me, I know." Klaus said breaking the silence of the room.

At Devon's uncharacteristic silence, Klaus tried again and said," If you are trying to predict the outcome of the reveal with your brothers, then forget it. You have not talked to your brothers in almost one hundred and fifty years. They are not the same brothers that you grew up with. Believe me, after that many years, everyone changes… you would be surprised how different my family is than when we were human."

With Klaus' attempt to cheer him up, Devon smiled warmly to the man in front of him. Much like Katherine, not many people would have the pleasure of getting past the thick walls the hybrid put up to protect himself. Most saw him as the devil incarnate, out to destroy anyone's happiness.

Who would not do anything for their family, though? To save his family from the monster that raised them, Klaus let himself be the monster, as long as it kept them safe, for all he wanted was to have his family together and safe.

Shaking off his thoughts before they got too deep, Devon smiled to Klaus and inquired as to what their next plan of action was.

"I need to have a little chat with your twin. Do not worry, nothing will happen to him, I give you my word, just some harmless threats. While I do this, want you to watch the Gilbert house. I suspect that I will have to set an example for their little Scooby gang. I want you to oversee that things go according to plan." Klaus informed him as poured a glass of Bourbon.

Nodding, Devon grabbed his cloak that was draped on a chair before Klaus stopped him.

"Mate, the cloak will be unneeded." As Devon started to interject, Klaus held up a finger and continues," ah, ah, ah, no 'buts'. You are going to have to reveal yourself eventually. And this mission requires the girl to see your face, who you are."

"She finds out about me, she tells Damon and Damon has all the more incentive to give you your family back." Devon concluded with a nod.

"Exactly, my friend."

"…Fine, I trust you Niky." Devon uttered.

Devon chanted a locator spell to find where the Gilberts were, since he had never actually been to the human's house. Once he acquired their whereabouts, the fae prepared to teleport till Klaus spoke.

"Before you go, I have a wonder as to the location of our dear Katerina. You informed her of our arrangement, have you not?"

"Yes she knows; she is forgiven of everything held against her and in return, she tell everything she knows about her doppelganger and crew. As long as she stays loyal to you and gives you no reason to, she will not be compelled to do anything." Devon remarked," She is currently taking some time off, and will be back soon. My brothers think her gone, and if she is to get information, her actions cannot seem suspicious at all."

"Very well, but she is still on thin ice. I hope I she doesn't give me a reason to doubt her."

With their conversation over, Devon teleported to the Gilberts house.

***Boarding house***

Damon poured a glass of his favorite alcoholic beverage before sensing someone behind him and turning around. When Damon turned, he saw Klaus with a smirk that he seemed to always wear.

"I think it is about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus asked trying his best to sound pleasant.

"I say we are overdue." Damon retorted with an almost parallel smirk.

"Well, you have been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus bounced back as he walked down the steps to the living room.

"You know me—never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon muttered as he put his glass to his lips and took a swig.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who would guess your own brother would abandon you." Klaus mocked slightly.

"Well I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon returned.

Klaus' smile fell before replying," Yeah, well, she is fickle that one."

Damon scrunched his nose making Klaus continue," And you say you have no idea about her whereabouts."

"That's the thing about younger siblings," Damon conceded with a chuckle," you just never know what they are going to do.

Damon poured the original a glass and they both drank. For Klaus, their conversation was taking too long and getting him nowhere. But if his plan was to work, he needed to work Damon's mind. The vampire in question had vervain in his drink, so he could not be compelled, which would mean that Klaus would have to play his cards just right if he wanted to get Damon in his web.

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and me." Klaus admitted.

"Really?" Damon chuckled slightly with a quirked eyebrow, "Well, yeah. Maybe we can…bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?"

"My family, the originals," the hybrid confessed," I had them daggered and boxed up, awaiting the day I saw fit to awake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro," Damon said looking out the window before turning and walking over to Klaus," Well, I'd love to find him, but the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you."

At Damon's words, Klaus revealed that he knew Damon was drinking vervain as well as Damon being more use alive than dead. Damon's face remained cocky and not flinching with the original's reveal. To show him that he meant business, Klaus call Elena's brother and told him to do what he was told which was take off his ring and stand in the middle of the road.

Klaus smirked up to Damon before turning and striding to the door. Stopping, Klaus turned around and smirked to young vampire.

"We have more in common than you think, Damon."

"Oh yeah?" Damon rose his right eyebrow in mock interest.

"Stefan took my family, the ones that mean the most to me. All I want is to have them back… sound familiar?" Damon's smirk fell as Klaus continued," Do not give up hope, mate."

With that, Klaus strutted out of the man's house with a smile.

***Gilbert house***

Devon was bored as he watched the doppelganger and the hunter prepare their dinner. Their petty problems of worrying about the slacker younger brother whom was revealed to be hanging out with the hybrid, Tyler. Once the boy defended his friend, the older two forced him to stay and eat dinner to which he rebelled by inviting said hybrid in to eat.

"This is weird, Klaus has hybrids stalking me, and now you are just sitting in our kitchen."

Devon rolled his eyes at the girl. From what he had observed, she had a habit of making everything about her. Though Katherine also liked to be the center of attention, she did not hide and pretend she was caring and selfless. Katherine knew and admitted that she was a bitch, this human was too self-righteous to do so.

"Look, maybe I should go-"the hybrid started before Jeremy insisted he stay.

The conversation went on without change; Elena, on her high horse, along with the hunter would berate and hassle Tyler about his allegiance to Klaus saying how evil he was. Devon's eyes narrowed from the shadows at the statement, they knew nothing of Klaus… they only knew what they wanted to know. They didn't know true evil; if Klaus was evil, so were Damon and Stefan.

The scene changed when Jeremy got a phone call, with his enhanced hearing, Devon could tell that it was Klaus on the other line. Whatever Klaus had planned that required him to be at the boring dinner was about to happen.

Once Jeremy got off the phone, Elena inquired as to whom had called him to which the boy just shrugged off her question. After a minute, Tyler said a quick 'thank you' and left the awkward house. With him gone, the adult along with the girl went to the counter and started gossiping about Tyler and with them not looking, the younger boy took that time to take his ring off and walk out of the house and into the road.

When the two finally noticed their ward gone without his ring. They both walked outside- to which Devon quickly followed in the shadows- to wonder why he was standing in the road till they saw a car coming. Before it could hit Jeremy though, the hunter ran and pushed the boy out of the way, getting hit and temporarily killed in the process.

Devon saw the girl run to the broken man and, with no regard to the serious injury, roughly roll him over. The car stopped to reveal a hybrid before it sped off.

"He is going to be alright, are you okay?" Elena assured as she looked to the man's ring.

"I don't understand…"

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asked as she grabbed her brother's face.

The brother looked down in thought before replying," It was Klaus."

Sighing, Elena stated, "You were compelled, Jeremy. We have to get him inside, help me."

Carefully, they picked up the still man and slowly carried him inside and onto the couch, with Devon silently following from the shadows. Klaus' plan had not gone exactly as planned but it still got the message across all the same.

After a few minutes, Devon tensed as his twin walked in the door.

" _Not now, I'm not ready! Klaus said he wouldn't be here, what do I do?!"_ Devon rambled in is head, _"Okay calm down. As long as there is no witch here and you stay in the shadows, he won't know you are here."_

"How is he?" his brother's voice broke Devon out of his rapid thoughts.

"He's dead, but he has his ring." Elena responded," Klaus' hybrid hit him, now we just wait."

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing your vervain? Where's your bracelet?" Damon questioned.

Looking down to his bracelet-less wrist, Jeremy admitted," I don't know…"

"It was Tyler, it had to be," Elena accused with a sigh, "that is why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message." Damon concluded with a far off look, "He wants to find Stefan who stole his coffins of all his dead family members. So all we need to do is find four coffins and voila, nobody else on your family's Christmas list has to die."

Devon started to zone out of their conversation, once again bored with their petty problems. They started arguing till the boy stormed off and went upstairs. Once he was gone, the two love birds started talking till something Damon said caught his interest.

"Klaus knows about Devon…" Damon murmured lowly.

" **Devon?** As in the guy who looks like you tried to get Stefan's humanity back on?"

"He said to not give up hope, what does that mean, and how does he even know about him?" Damon growled in frustration.

Silence filled the room till Elena asked," Klaus' coffin's. How many did you say there were?"

***at the dead witches' place***

"You should not be here, Elena." Stefan said leaning against the door way.

"Stefan I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here."

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." Stefan responded.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back."

"Oh really, is that what I need to do?"

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car," Elena told him," Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants-"

Stefan interjected," Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything."

Stunned, Elena replied, "Are you listening to me? He is going to kill Jeremy."

When Stefan told her it was not his problem, Elena responded by slapping him. She started to leave till she stopped and turned around.

"All Devon did for you went to waste. You killed him and yet he still tried to save you. How disappointed he would be to see you now."

With that she walked out of the house and left in Damon's car. Damon sped in the house and forced Stefan outside where he threw him on the ground and stabbed him in the stomach.

" **That** is for messing with my plan. None of this wouldn't be happening if you didn't try to get revenge on Klaus. Why?"

Straining, Stefan groaned, "Piece by piece, Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him."

Stefan threw Damon off and took the branch out of his stomach. With a growl Damon stabbed Stefan again and started to walk away till he stopped.

"Klaus is planning something. He mentioned Devon… Even when he is dead, you are ruining things for him."

***Elena's house***

Alaric woke up with a start and stood up as Elena came in and asked him how long he has been 'awake'. As they conversed about the youngest Gilbert, the hunter suddenly started coughing up blood.

"They ring," Ric chock out," something's wrong."

Alaric fell to the ground and Elena quickly called an ambulance. When the paramedics got to the house, they were quickly compelled by the hybrid that appeared at the door.

"You can still save his life Elena," the man told her as he raised his wrist," here, take my blood. But… I can't get in. you are going to have to invite me in."

"No, why are you doing this?" Elena questioned, her voice quivering.

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver. He's going to die, I would invite me in, Elena."

Before Elena could reply, an arrow pierced the hybrid's heart and the man fell down revealing Jeremy to be the culprit. Running inside for a moment, Jeremy came out with a cleaver and raised his hand.

Bringing his hand down intending to chop the man's head off, Jeremy's arm was suddenly stopped by a hand from behind. The siblings looked to the person only to see a familiar face.

"Give me that before you hurt yourself." the blue eyed man said as he grabbed the knife from Jeremy.

"Damon." Elena sighed in relief.

"Nope, try again, Cupcake." Devon rolled his eyes as he ripped the hybrid's heart out before walking into the house and setting the knife on a table.

"What are you talking about? This is not a time for jokes, Damon." Elena almost yelled.

Devon knelt down to the bloody human and put both his hands on the man's face. The winds around the house picked up and the light bulbs burst as Alaric gasped and started breathing normally before he passed out.

"Damon, what did you just do?" this time the boy spoke.

Scoffing, Devon turned around and looked to the girl and said," Honestly, Cupcake, you are in love with my brother and yet you cannot tell the difference between me and him?"

"What are you talking ab-…Devon?" Elena asked quietly unsure of herself.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Devon said dramatically as he stood and held his arms out mockingly.

"How are you here? I thought you were dead." Elena asked frantically as Jeremy stayed quiet.

"Klaus." Devon admitted cryptically.

"Klaus brought you back, how? Why?" Jeremy piped in.

"A life for a life, family for family." Devon responded tilting his head.

"He is going to use you to get his family… a trade." Elena put the pieces together," But you are here now. Klaus can't use you since we already have you."

"…Tell my brothers I am sorry." Devon requested as he slowly shook his head in sadness before he vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

_****1862****_

Devon sighed as he plopped down into the lounge chair in disappointment. The man teaching him to control the strange powers –whom had turned out to be a vampire- had left out of frustration. Their training had not been fruitful, and with each day that passes without success, his frustration levels elevated.

"Why is it so hard to do a simple spell?" Devon mumbled to himself as he rested his head his hands.

"Maybe because the one teaching you has no idea how to teach magic." A voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Whipping around, Devon saw the man he had 'met' a week ago. The same one that had pinned him to the wall – and sniffed him like a creep - was now leaning against the frame of the entrance way.

"And **you** would know how?"

Instead of an answer, the man – Kol, as he said his name was last time they met- walked over and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Close your eyes," when the fae went to argue, Kol continued," Don't argue, mate, just do it."

Devon huffed slightly but conceded and closed his eyes.

"Now focus. Feel the energy swelling inside. It is like a ball, all you have to do is reach out and grasp it. It is a different feeling for each person, but it should feel like something akin to happiness."

True to what the vampire said, Devon could sense something almost in the pit of his stomach. Something that, when the fae focused on it, felt like pure serenity. A question asking if he felt it came from the other in the room so quiet that Devon almost missed it, though in his tranquility the fae still managed to nod slightly.

"Good, mate." Kol murmured as he lent in to whisper in Devon's ear, "Now I want you to picture the kitchen, and when you do, tug at the power that you feel."

Again listening to the instructions of the vampire, Devon felt a strange surge in his chest and opened his eyes and to his amazement, was in the room he had been picturing in his mind. Closing his eyes, Devon repeated the process and opened his eyes to find himself back in the den in front of the vampire.

Kol gave a charming smirk as excitement spread across the other's face before it turned to shock as he was slammed with a sudden and unexpected embrace. The blue eyed man's ecstatic appreciations ran together so fast that the original could not comprehend much at all.

"It seems that you have been entertained while I was out," Klaus' voice sounded out from behind making Devon release Kol from the hug and gaze at the other original.

Klaus smiled slightly at Devon's embarrassed expression before turning to his brother and saying," Unfortunately, I am going to have to ask you to leave, Kol. This is my project and you were not invited."

In response, Kol stepped closer to the fae and slung his arm around him before replying," Well, brother, it seems I am needed, seeing as you have had him here for days and had yet to make progress. I am here for just a few minutes and have already helped him."

"I don't want to leave." Kol concluded as he set his head on the fae's shoulder with a smirk.

 _****present day****_

Devon watched as Klaus paced across the soon to be living room. While talking out loud, Klaus had come up with an idea on how to get the council members on his side. Though, to get the council to trust him, Klaus would have to have his hybrids stop murdering people; the only problem with the idea was the Scooby gang.

"Damon should have called by now, begging for my not to hurt you. Why isn't he?" Klaus growled out as he continued pacing.

Shrugging, Devon replied," Maybe, Elena has not told him."

"Why would she not?" Klaus retorted as he stopped to glare at his only friend," It would end the dangers to her brother and everyone else she cares about."

"How should I know? But racking your mind about it won't solve anything. She isn't going to tell Damon, so just wait for an opportunity to show and tell him yourself."

Sighing, Klaus agreed and let the topic drop and instead focused on getting ready for the party at the Lockwood's house.

"When it's time for the party, put on the tux I found you, okay, pet? I want you to fit in to the party if I need you. You can stay in the shadows till then as I suspect you would want to."

**** With Elena and Alaric****

"I didn't really sleep last night." Elena grunted as she punched the bag.

"Neither did I," Rick admitted," Probably something to do with dying."

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

"No, I'm fine. " He insisted," I think the ring however, is running low on batteries."

"Yeah, it's another reason Jeremy has to get out of this town. If those rings have a shelf life, than he is not safe, neither are you." Elena remarked as she kicked the bag.

"I have been meaning to ask you, how was I healed? Damon said it wasn't him or Caroline and I doubt that Stefan took time to help someone other than himself. So who did?"

Looking down to the left, Elena conceded,"… Do you remember the thing that was following Klaus?"

Eyebrows raising in worry Alaric asked," You made a deal with **Klaus?** "

"No, no, didn't." Elena insisted as she waved her hands," Just listen. He didn't ask for anything. But after he had healed you, he told me something…"

After waiting a second for her to continue, the hunter inquired," And what did he tell you?"

Sighing, Elena looked to him and gave in saying," He's a witch, or something like a witch. He was dead, but somehow, Klaus brought him back."

"Why would Klaus resurrect some witch, and how would he even be able to do that?" Rick questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, but… his name is Devon Salvatore-"

" _Salvatore_?!" the man rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"… He's Damon's twin brother. Klaus plans to use him to get his family back. Make a trade, family for family." Elena continued.

Alaric turned and began to walk away, intending to talk to Damon till Elena ran in front of him and stopped him.

"Rick, you can't tell Damon!"

Bewildered, Alaric rejoined," His _twin brother_ is in the hands of a hybrid who can't be killed, Elena. His brother could be being _tortured_ by Klaus by now, and you want me to **keep it from him**?!"

"If we tell him, he will do something reckless and could get himself or others killed. He needs to focus getting Stefan in control, he can't have the distraction."

After a moment, the hunter retorted," He still deserved to know, it's his **brother** , Elena. He is going to be pissed if he finds out we knew about him all along."

"I know, just please, don't tell him yet."

***with Devon***

Devon followed Stefan from the shadows as the vampire sauntered into Klaus' home. He saw as Stefan leaned on the side of the house as Klaus turned to face him. Not surprisingly, the two engaged in faux friendly banter till Stefan got to the point and demanded Klaus get rid of the hybrids or he would kill them.

"Hmm, see if you continue to threaten me, I am going to be forced to retaliate. Kill people, and it will get messy again." Klaus warned.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care." Stefan insisted with a shrug," Or you know what? Maybe I do… Yeah. Maybe I care so much that I drop Elijah into the artic."

"See here is the part I did not tell you. For now you have my family hidden. But, once you move them I will know. And it does not matter where you put them, I will find them."

"Oh, and how would you do that may I ask?" Stefan asked calling a bluff.

"Have you forgotten already, dear Stefan?" Klaus asked as he looked to where Devon hid.

Turning, Stefan looked to where the hybrid looked and at first saw nothing till Devon appeared, his face devoid of emotion. At Stefan's frozen form, Klaus smirked as he walked closer and leaned in to whisper something to the vampire.

"I wonder; what will your dear brother do when he finds out you let his twin be tortured all for fruitless revenge. Unlike you, little Devon over there cannot disobey or trick me. He will find where ever you hid my family. So you see Stefan, you have nothing now. With my new pet, it is only a matter of before I get them back."

With that Stefan sped away; Klaus ordered his first hybrid, Tyler, to bite the blonde vampire half in retaliation to Stefan's failed attempt at a threat and half to get the sheriff on his side. The hybrid refused and Klaus told him that he would find another way. It was only a matter of time before Tyler bit the girl though, for he could not disobey the sire bond. Once Tyler left, Klaus turned to Devon with a smile.

"Get dressed, mate, it's time for a party."

*** At the founders party***

None of the council knew of Devon so he had to stay in the shadows for the party. Though he liked the shadows and felt safer and more protected within them, Devon had yet to enjoy an actual party as himself since he got out of the coffin; the senior party at Tyler's did not count for Devon had to pretend to be Damon and worry about a murderous original hunter.

He watched as Klaus mingled with the council, and warmed up to the mayor with a promise of money and protection. Even when being the most feared and hated being in the town, Klaus had a way of wrapping humans around his fingers.

Devon's twin entered with the hunter and, when the hunter went his own way, Damon walked over to Carol. The mayor told of Klaus' promise and informed the vampire that if he didn't get Stefan under control, then the council would. After Damon walked away, the fae lost interest in what was happening till Damon came back and insisted to talking with Klaus.

After walking in a private room, Klaus asked," What now? You just pulled me away from a _fascinating_ conversation about landscaping the town square."

"Stefan just grabbed Elena."

"What? He's getting desperate." Klaus stated as he bent down to sniff the flowers in the room.

"He is going to try to use her against you." Damon insisted," Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what?" Klaus countered rising from his position," He would never dream of killing her."

"Are you sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle on a council party, he is operating on crazy right now." Damon insisted.

"Crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing." Klaus said with a smile.

"Maybe he is, Maybe he isn't. But if you don't want to believe him then believe me. I know my brother better than anyone. And right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says-"Damon started before Klaus interrupted him.

"Even if he is not bluffing, he won't be able to do it in time." Klaus interjected," I hope you haven't forgotten about my very useful friend."

With Damon's silence, Klaus walked closer and continued," I wonder, has your brother or your precious Elena told you about him."

"Why would they?" Damon questioned.

"Oh, because they know who he is, they have for a while now, and you of all people should have been told by at least one of the two people you care most for."

Looking to the fae's position behind Damon, Klaus exclaimed," Come out… Devon."

Damon turned around slowly his eyes widened at his mirror image standing across from himself. The man who's death has been haunting him for years, Damon's best friend since the beginning, the one who would protect Damon from their father's rage: Devon, his twin. The fae looked to his awe struck brother in sadness as he walked closer to the motionless vampire.

"Devon?" Damon whispered as his hand came to rest on his twin's cheek.

"Hey there, little Raven." Devon replied softly as he mirrored his twin's movements.

"You're real? How? Why are you with Klaus?" Damon asked as he moved his thumb to caress his brother's cheek.

Klaus' phone rings making him leave the room, though neither of the two saw, both too engrossed to even notice his lack of presence.

"I wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn't, not if I wanted you and Stefan to stay unharmed. Stefan knew when all of this started, he was supposed to stop this and save me. Once he refused, I gave the role to Elena. I was sure she would help me. I'm sorry, Dam." Devon replied as he shook his head as his voice broke slightly.

Closing the distance between then, Damon pulled the fae into a tight embrace. The vampire felt his brother set his head on his shoulder and they stayed in silence enjoying their reuniting.

"Don't worry Dev, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you anymore." Damon promised squeezing him.

The tender moment was then broken when the original hybrid stormed into the room while on the phone and gave him a silent command to find and stop Stefan. With a quick locator spell, Devon prepared to teleport into Stefan's car when Damon stopped him with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, Dam." Devon mumbled breaking out of their embrace," I have to."

With that the fae vanished from his brother's sight. Damon looked to the smiling hybrid with a glare -that did not do well to mask his sadness - as the original hung up his phone in the middle of Stefan talking.

"What have you done to him?" Damon muttered no able to raise his voice enough to yell.

Klaus smiled and replied," Now you know the proposition I told the others; your family for mine. He won't leave unless I tell him to. I've trained him well."

Stepping closer, Damon growled out," He is not some animal for you to **train.** "

"Animal or not mate, he listens to me." Klaus countered as his smile grew.

***in Stefan's car***

" **What is going on?"** Klaus asked from the other side of the line.

"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she is a vampire."

" **You won't do it"** Klaus insisted.

"Really? Try me, 'cos your coffins are next to g-"before Stefan could finish, the line went dead and the car started to slow down.

"What's going on?" Elena asked looking over to the confused vampire as the car came to a stop.

"Dun duh duh dun! Here comes the dashing hero to save the young princess from the evil dragon." Devon's sounded out from the back making them both whip around in their seats to look at him.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed in relief.

Rolling his eyes, Devon looked to the human and replied, "Geeze you are dense. How could _Damon_ , a _vampire,_ magically appear in the back seat of a moving vehicle, miles away from where he was, and magically make the car stop?"

"What are you doing, Devon?" Stefan growled out.

"You were told before, there is no way you can win. No matter what you do, I can stop you in an instant." Devon drawled with a tilt of the head.

"Why are you doing this? I can beat Klaus if you stop butting in!" Stefan shouted as they both got out of the car.

"Because it doesn't matter what you do, he will win. Even if you throw them in the Atlantic, he will find them eventually. You kill Elena, another Doppelganger will come along eventually. All you are doing is getting the ones you care for killed. **Again**."

Stefan stepped closer causing Devon to jump and take a step back making Stefan stop. Trying to quell the fear he had for his own brother, Devon let out a shaky breath and looked to his youngest brother.

"Just do what Klaus says; give him his family back. You can't do anything else." Devon advised before vanishing into the shadows of the night.

With the fae's disappearance, Elena got out of the car and started walking away while crying. Unknown to them, the fae was still in their presence staying to make sure the human stayed safe. He watched as the two argued, the girl crying while the vampire close to tears. Feeling he was intruding in on their fight, Devon stopped listening though stayed in fear Stefan would attack her. Instead, he focused on trying to dull the tightness in his chest caused by the sadness of leaving his brother so soon after just reuniting.

Soon enough, the vampire left in his car leaving the girl crying on the street. Feeling sorry for her, Devon took pity and teleported her to her house before teleporting back to Klaus'. When he got there, He saw his friend looking at a small box his hands with a small smile.

"What is that?" Devin questioned trying to get the day's events out of his head.

"It is bracelet…" the original replied as he gazed at the bracelet with a look Devon had never seen before… fondness?

"It is for Caroline. As an apology and a birthday present." Klaus continued.

"Has my little Niky found himself a mate?" Devon joked halfheartedly.

"Shut up, would you?" Klaus said with fake glare as he walked out of the house.

***at the gilbert house***

Elena on her couch in a daze when her front door slammed open. Whipping around, Elena saw Damon glaring at her from the entrance.

"Damon?" Elena questioned unsure.

Damon glared making her flinch before he snapped," Who else would it be?"

Elena's eyes widened in realization as she replied," You know…"

"Know what? That you knew about Devon this whole time? That you let him be held by Klaus going through who knows what? That you **lied** to me about someone whose death has been haunting me for a hundred and fifty year, Elena?" Damon ranted his fury rising with each word.

Elena put her hands up in front of her as Alaric and Jeromy came from the kitchen at Damon's yelling. When seeing Damon's expression, Rick ordered Jeromy upstairs as he stepped in front of the two fighting.

"I can explain!" Elena insisted.

"How?! What reason could you have to not tell me? Devon could have been killed with all the demands Stefan made. Can you even imagine what he was put through?" Damon growled out.

"Damon, Calm down! We knew you would react like this," Rick stepped in trying to mediate the situation," We couldn't have you barging to his rescue and get him and many others killed in the process."

Damon growled and left before he got violent with the humans. Running to the woods, Damon opted to break a few trees and drink the blood of passing hikers. After a few hours, his anger dulled and sadness took hold. But no matter how much he loved her, he doubted he could forgive her -or Stefan and Alaric- for what she did to Devon.

In a matter of seconds, Damon was back to Elena's house, standing in front of her bedroom window. Gazing in, he saw Elena walk from her bathroom drying her hair. Raising her head as she pulled the towel off, she squealed and jumped in surprise before glaring at him as she unlocked the window.

Silently, Damon opened the window and walked over and sat on her bed with his head in his hands. Elena slowly walked over and sat down next to him as she put a hand of his back and asked if he was 'Okay'.

"My brother is alive, Elena," he replied barely audible," and in the hands of a monster."

Elena stayed silent as she waited for him to continue. He just had to talk it out, as she saw it.

Looking up his face her, Damon murmured," Klaus did something to him. He does whatever Klaus tell him without hesitation."

"We'll get him back, Damon," Elena insisted rubbing circles along his back," And we'll fix him. He'll get better."

Sighing, Damon gazed back down to his knees before he contended quietly," I don't know if he can be fixed, Elena."


	11. Chapter 11

***1870***

Devon stared out the window of the living room in thought. It had only been a few years since his family had been killed and his youngest brother turned monster, but the memory and pain was still fresh in his mind. He had been allowed by Klaus to go back home to see his family for a week each month and it all seemed to all go downhill piece by piece since he unlocked his powers.

"What is wrong, my friend?" someone said behind him making him turn.

Elijah, the eldest of the Mikaelson trio that he stays with now. He had been introduced to the elder brother a few months after the 'incident' at the Salvatore Boardinghouse. It had been relatively easy to get along with the polite original, as Elijah had been one whom had been experienced and comfortable enough to talk to Devon about his family. Soon, the original had come to be like an older brother to the fae.

"Nothing, Li, just relaxing before the training with Klaus. He has taken to training me to fight while Kol teaches magic."

"If you would like, I could show you how to play a few instruments. I find it to be calming and even fun to create your own songs." Elijah offered to which the fae nodded eagerly.

Kol, just enter in the house, came walking to the two and interjected," That will have to wait, brother."

"And why would that be, _Coco?_ " Devon asked using the nickname he came up with for the once warlock.

"Because," Kol replied as he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door," We are going out."

"I am supposed to train with Klaus soon…"

Turning around still holding the man's hand, Kol smirked and leaned in close to the fae before purred," What's wrong, _Angel_? Afraid to break the rules for once?"

"No…" Devon defended.

"Then let's go." Kol insisted as he began to pull the fae out the door once again.

As they exited the house still with their fingers interlocked, Devon asked," So why the nickname 'Angel'?"

"Well if you are going to give me such a ridiculous name as 'Coco', like I am a Poodle, I am going to give you an equally ridiculous name. After all, Devon does mean 'divine', so at least it fits."

***present***

Breaking out of the memory, Devon exited the house of his friend to head to a place he had seen his youngest brother go in the morning. He had not told Klaus about it for the hybrid had been caught up in his own plans, and instead opted to check it out himself.

Teleporting into the woods just nearest the house, Devon flared his magic to check for anyone in the white house. He had felt it earlier, the dead witched the resided in the house made his curiosity spike. Finding old house to be empty, Devon proceeded on his way to the house.

Once entering the house, the fae could feel the presence of at least one hundred deceased witches in the house, though how they got to all be there still eluded him. Devon smiled, he could feel the witches' power, each having its own unique sensation, flow together like a river. He could feel their power poking at his own; they were as curious about him as he was about them. Sensing the witches' power poke at his mental shields, asking for entry into his psyche, the Fae obliged and let the witches in.

" _A Fae has entered the home of its creations."_ A voice rang in his mind as the Fae walked around the house.

"My name is Devon. Why are there a hundred spirits of witches trapped in one house?" the Fae asked aloud looking above him.

" _This is the Witch Burial Ground, where a group of witch hunters played judge, jury, and executioner with a hundred lives."_ The voice spoke again, the voices of all hundred witches synchronizing.

"But why?" Devon asked softly as he reached a set of stairs leading down.

As he started to descend to the lower level, the voice spoke once more and replied," _Humans fear what they do not understand. It has always been and it will always will be."_

Devon shook his head in frustration as reached the bottom of the stair case, and walked into the only room down there. Raising his eyebrows, the fae halted his steps as he looked to the four in the room. Walking ahead, Devon gazed at the three coffins, he knew these three originals.

Finn, in the first coffin, the original whom he has never met; he had heard stories from Elijah about the original that has been asleep for nine hundred years. In the second coffin was Elijah, the second oldest of the originals and one the one that enjoyed telling of his family's many exploits throughout time. Lastly was Kol, the vampire most, even his own family, called unpredictable, uncaring, and bloodthirsty. Though, who was in the fourth coffin, Devon did not know.

"So this is where you have been. My brothers hid you right under Klaus' nose." Devon mumbled to himself as he took his phone out of his pocket.

As he brought up Klaus' number, Devon was about to hit the call button when hit phone flew out of his hands by the witches. The flames of the many candles skyrocketed in height as he was brought to his knees as the most intense pain he had ever felt was unleashed on his unguarded mind.

" _The Fae has been corrupted by evil."_ One witch howled, no longer synchronizing with the rest.

" _The Fae must be terminated at once."_ A second voice rang out invading his mind as Devon withered on the ground clutching his head in pain.

" _To kill a Fae, stab it in the heart with a pure silver dagger coated with the essence of a powerful witch."_ A third voice reasoned with the other two in his mind.

" _With the power of one hundred witches, together it should be more than enough to bypass the silver dagger."_ The first witch rebutted.

With that statement, the searing pain in Devon's mind increased as the witches all started to chant. A haze entered his mind and black dots invaded his already hazy vision as the fae tried to pull his metal shield back up through the pain.

***With Klaus***

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan asked with a head tilt to the hybrid sitting in his living room with a glass in hand.

"Enjoying our stalemate. " Niklaus replied turning his head to the vampire.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned.

"The question is, what do you want?" The original countered," My hybrids are out of town as a sign of good faith to the town. So please tell me what I need to do to get my family back?"

"Why don't you just have my _big brother_ get your family back? You did say that he would find them, so why hasn't he?" Stefan mocked the hybrid with a smirk.

" Let's just say that little Devon is in… time out." Klaus conceded with an equally evil smirk," I agreed to your demand but it came at a price, mate."

Niklaus, in his many years, had perfected the art of lying. Not even he knew the Fae's location and it had worried him. Devon had been with him in the morning, but since then had not responded to Klaus' calls. Since he had lost his advantage with his fae friend, Klaus had to resort to using his hybrids to get the answers from the Bennett witch. All was not lost though, for he could use the disappearance his friends to show brothers the repercussions of their actions against him.

"Anyway Klaus, here is the deal. You leave Mystic Falls, and give me a call in a few years and… we'll talk."

"I am going to give you another chance. Just one more before I punish Devon again because of you. Let's make a reasonable deal." Klaus insisted leaning forward in his seat.

Also leaning forward, Stefan responded," I killed him once, didn't I? I don't care what happens to him, kill him for all I care."

"Yes right, crazy Stefan. Mmm." Klaus chuckled leaning back," How's that working out for you? See you might not care, but your brother does. He will tell me eventually if he wants to protect his brother like he promised Devon he would."

An unreadable emotion passed the young vampire's eyes before it was quickly hidden. With the conversation over, the original hybrid left to go to the Mystic Grill for a drink. Getting to the car, Klaus called the hybrid tracking Bonnie Bennett's mother.

"How is life on the road?" Klaus asked when the hybrid answered.

" **Scenic,"** Daniel the hybrid responded **," How is life without any hybrids?"**

"Boring for now." Klaus told him.

" **If you want us back, you just have to say the word."**

"There is no need. By sending you away upon request of the council, I have gained the civil servants' friendship," Klaus insisted," There is a sheriff who's a little chatty, but useful none the less."

" **About that, why do you need us and the council when you have that fairy thing at your beck and call?"** the blond inquired over the phone.

"All part of the bigger picture, mate," Klaus insisted," Are you clear on what you need to do?"

" **I got it covered."** Klaus' hybrid told him before hanging up.

With the plan in action, Klaus took a sip of his drink with a smirk that that fell slightly. Where was Devon? By the way Stefan acted, and the look in his eyes at the mention of the 'punished' fae, he and the others did not have the Fae in their custody. It was possible that the Fae was out searching for Katerina. Even that seemed like a long shot, though, for it would not explain why Devon would not be answering Klaus. So where was his friend?

" _Do not worry, my friend. I will find you soon, just hold on."_ Klaus thought to himself.

***that night with Damon***

Damon walked into the abandoned witchy house and quickly went to the basement where the coffins were being hidden. Bonnie had texted him that she would have to tell Klaus' hybrid of the coffins' location. Because of her readiness to save her almost brother that she never knew, she might just get many people in Mystic Falls killed, but she probably had not thought of the consequences of her actions.

Coming into the room, Damon was surprised to see that the witched were hiding the coffins from him and the candles in the room were flaring. Checking that the room was clear of anyone but him and the dead witches, Damon yelled out to them to stop hiding the coffins though the witches did not let up.

"Oh come on, we don't have time for this," Damon yelled looking up," Klaus will know where the coffins are soon and we need to move them fast. So let's get going please."

After a few seconds, the coffins were revealed yet the candles still were flaring wildly and excessively meaning the witches were still doing something. Shaking his head, Damon walk and up to the forth coffin but was stopped by an uneasy feeling, a feeling of pain and fear for some reason.

The strange feeling made his look around the room and to the fiery candles apprehensively. Seeing nothing but the candles and the coffins in the room, Damon opened Elijah's coffin and pulled the dagger out while tucking a note into the inside pocket of original's tux then proceeded to pick up the sealed coffin and speed to the doorway of the room only to halt and look back. Something in him was telling him to stay but he reminded himself of the little time he had and reluctantly sped out of the house with the coffin.

With the coffin in hand, Damon ran to the quickly to the Lockwood house and stopped in the yard in front on the garden. Setting the coffin down, Damon walked through the field of flowers to the humans working in it and compelled them to take the coffins in due to the anti-vampire barrier. After the mortals carried the coffin into the house, Damon headed back to the witches' house to get the other coffins.

Heading down the stairs of the abandoned house, Damon stopped walking when he entered the room and saw the coffins again hidden. Sniffing slightly, the vampire's eyes narrowed as he turned around only to see Klaus step out of the shadows.

"What took you so long?" Klaus whispered with a smile as he walked closer to the vampire," Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less."

As he finished the sentence, the already flaring candles gained more heat and sent the hybrid to his knees as he grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

Eyes widening in amusement, Damon smiled and said, "Insulting a bunch of dead witches… not smart. I made the same mistake first time I came here."

Managing to kneel and have just one knee on the ground before looking up to the snarky vampire with a glare.

"Well, the funny thing about witches is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches and a thousand living descendants," Klaus screamed again when the witches started hurting him," And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to _end_ the Bennett line."

At that the candles stopped flaring and Damon looked around the dark room before his gaze returned to the smug original. Klaus walked closer to the young vampire before looking to his left and asking nicely for the coffins. Damon sighed slightly as the coffins appeared.

"Here we are," Klaus started but frowned when he only saw three," Where is the forth?"

At Damon's smirk, Klaus looked to the ceiling and yelled," Show me!"

"Well, ehh, here is the thing," Damon said walking closer to the coffins," They can't. It's not here."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads up," Damon said while walking backwards," I mean I didn't have time to get all four. But I did manage to get o-"

Before he could finish, his foot caught something lying on the ground behind him as he walked backwards. Stumbling back slightly, Damon regained his balance quickly and looked to the offending object only to freeze. On the floor was Devon motionlessly lying in a fetal position with his hands grasping his head.

Falling to his knees, Damon called his brother's name and missed the widened, worried eyes of the hybrid. Damon pulled his twin into his lap and as Devon arms fell to his sides, Damon eyes widened at the bruised imprints Devon's fingers made from clutching his head so hard. Petting his hair, Damon whispered his brother's name but then was ripped from his brother and kicked into the wall behind him by the forgotten hybrid.

Shaking his head, Damon stood up quickly and look to the original to see Devon flung haphazardly across his shoulder. Damon growled and prepared to attack the original only to stop as the original squeezed Devon leg earing a shattering noise and pained whimper from the unconscious Fae.

"As I told Stefan, what you are doing comes at a price. Give me my coffin, or a broken leg and a few burns will be the least of your problems for poor Devon." Klaus smiled at Damon's grave expression," Let's see who caves first."

***at Klaus' house***

Klaus set his friend on his bed and wrapped the fae's broken leg up. Devon would be able to heal himself once he awoke and his powers rejuvenated but for now, Klaus would have to treat his wounds, for he didn't know how long his friend would be out cold. Dabbing disinfectant on the bruised cuts on Devon's forehead earned Klaus a groan signifying his friends wake.

"Decided to join the land of the living, Eh?" Klaus joked softly as his friend looked around.

"Wh-What happened?" Devon mumbled as he tried to sit up only to be stopped by the hybrid.

"We can discus that later. For now, rest, my friend." Klaus advised.

Devon smiled slightly with tired, half lidded eyes as he laid back down and mumbled," Thanks, Nicky."

Klaus smiled softly in return as the fae's eyes slowly fell pushing him into a deep sleep. With his friend out cold once again, Klaus headed down stairs to see his hybrid, Daniel, rolling in the last of the coffins.

"You've got your family back finally. You gunna open them?" the blond asked letting go of the coffin.

Looking away from Rebekah's coffin, Klaus replied," Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" the young hybrid asked his sire only to yell out in pain as something stabbed him from behind.

The blonde hybrid fell lifelessly to reveal an angry Elijah holding the hybrid's heart.

"So Niklaus…" Elijah started as Klaus whispered his name," What did I miss?"

***with Elena and Stefan***

Elena had confessed to Stefan about her kiss with Damon. After she did, Stefan stood up and walk to the car and stared off in the distance with watery eyes.

"Stefan," Elena sighed walking up to him," Say something."

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you," Stefan admitted turning to face her," The car, the bridge, it was too far."

Nodding, Elena looked to her feet before looking back to him and saying," Thank you."

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do thing like that, Elena. Not when Klaus is still alive." Stefan

"I know," Elena admitted," I just… wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother. Without everything else getting in the way."

"My brother is afraid of me, Elena." Stefan mumbled as he looked to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Elena whispered stepping closer.

The vampire took a deep shaky breath before looking to her, his voice breaking slightly as he answering," I saw it in his _eyes_ , every time I was near him. Fear… absolute fear, Elena."

"It's because of Klaus. He's afraid because of Klaus." Elena insisted resting her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"No," Stefan shook his head," It's because of me. I installed that fear. He use to do anything to protect us, to make us happy. But now…"

"We'll get him back. And you can _have_ that kind of relationship again." Elena promised.

"You can't just forget that much fear, Elena." Stefan paused before looking to up to her," You are better than me. Better than both of us."

With that, Stefan got into his red car and drove off back to Mystic Falls. Stopping his car, Stefan got out and entered the house to see Damon by the fireplace.

"You are still alive? I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

Damon walked closer to his younger brother and replied, "Oh, don't look so happy. I was only able to get one out in time… the locked one."

"Probably a good choice…"

"Well, if you are banking on Bonnie's mama to get it open, you are screwed. She doesn't have any powers." Damon told Stefan.

Sighing, retorted," Ah. Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night."

Stefan started to turn around only for Damon to punch him making Stefan hunch over. Grunting and standing straight, Stefan looked to Damon to see hatred in his eyes. There was only one reason, one person, which could be the cause of such emotion in the older vampire…Devon.

"I didn't know what Klaus was doing to him." Stefan swore rubbing his jaw where Damon punched him.

Damon's fist clenched again before he returned," You know Klaus, knew what he was like. The minute you took the coffins, you knew about Devon. You knew, Stefan, you just didn't care."

"I do care!" Stefan exclaimed," Every time I saw him, he looked fine! I didn't know what Klaus was doing, you don't know what it was like when I found out!"

Damon growled and stepped closer before responding," If you cared, you would have stopped, Stefan. You didn't see him. Didn't see the burns, the cuts, didn't hear his leg being snapped. And it's all because of _you_ … because of us."

With that Damon pulled something out from behind him and turned and in anger threw it at the fireplace. Looking to what his brother chucked, Stefan's eyes widened when he saw one of the daggers used on the originals. After Stefan asked what he did, Damon turned to face his brother once again.

"He took my brother… So I woke _his_ up."


	12. Chapter 12

***1870***

Devon walked hand in hand with the youngest original as they exited a small house on the outskirts of town. With his free hand, Kol wiped the blood that was around his mouth onto the black sleeve of his once immaculate suit. Swinging their intertwined hands as they walked down the dirt road, they both suddenly stopped near a cemetery when ten of the local witches surrounded them.

Looking around the circle of Wiccan around them, Kol smirked before asserted," I have been becoming quite bored here. Glade that to have some entertainment for a change, even if it won't last long."

In response, the witches began to chant causing Kol fall to his knees releasing Devon's hand. Devon gazed to his fallen friend and mentor as one hand planted itself on the ground while the other grasped his burning head.

Directing his attention back to the circle around him, the fae smirked and raised his hands out in front of him. In an instant, the gaggle of witches and warlocks were on their knees. With the pain stopping, Kol grinned to his _Angel_ as he stood before slowly turning his gaze to his would be attackers.

"Your one of us," The apparent leader of the group wheezed as Kol walked closer," Why would you align yourself with a demon? We protect our own, why would you do this?"

"I am not, in fact, one of you, so why should I care of the rules of mortals? I protect the ones I care for, and you attacked one of them…" Devon responded with a tilt of his head and a smirk, arms still raised keeping the wiccans in place," What was your plan anyway, you cannot kill an original, you know that. You walked yourselves into this slaughter."

With his sentence finished, Kol quickly ripped the hearts out of the group excluding the one that had spoken and one other. Pulling the apparent leader up by his collar, Kol looked back to his partner to see his smile mirrored on the fae's face. Biting his own wrist, Kol put it to the head warlock mouth and forced him to drink the blood oozing out.

Once that was done, the original let go - causing the warlock to fall to the ground- and instead looked to the other warlock still alive and knocked him out after drawing blood from the man's neck. Walking back to the trembling leader, Kol knelt down to eye level and tilted his head in amusement at the look of fear that they had installed into the man.

"Have fun, mate." Kol said to the man before snapping his neck.

***present day***

Devon was woken from his much needed slumber by a pained cry that came from Daniel, the hybrid, from down stairs. Sighing internally, the fae- chalking it up to be his friend setting an example to the hybrid- closed his eye and started to drift back to sleep till he heard the sound of crashing and a soft, almost inaudible, grunt coming from Klaus.

Sitting up swiftly caused Devon to grab his stomach in pain at the sudden movement. The wounds that littered his body had not yet healed and, due to his magic being drained almost dry, could not use it to heal himself. Gathering as much magic that he could muster, Devon teleported to the corner of the lounge where he heard the scuffle come from only to see his friend throw the once daggered Elijah onto the ground.

"You know, you have every right it be mad at me," Klaus admitted, wiping blood of his mouth," But, I kept my word. I reunited you with our family."

Devon pulling his self to a sitting position against the wall, saw Elijah about to tackle the hybrid and, in response, raised his hand to freeze the angry original in place. It had been quite a long time since he had to chant or use hand motions in order to access his magic, but the lowness of it made such things necessary for the moment.

The fae grunted when the original resisted and tried to break free. Feeling something peculiar, Devon, with his free hand, touched the substance running from his nose. Bring his hand back to see, Devon was surprised to see it was blood. He would not be able to keep the original in place long before passing out…again.

Klaus rushed and opened the coffin containing Devon's 'Coco' and pulled the dagger out and rushed to Elijah. With Klaus gaining control of the situation and taking hold of the angry original, Devon let up and released Elijah and slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

"Don't make me do this to you, Elijah!" Klaus threatened raising the dagger.

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with. And how do you think he'll react to his _Angel_ in a state like **that**?" The older brother responded motioning with his head to the slumped over fae.

Cautiously, Klaus lowered the dagger stated," Mikael is dead."

Standing up after being released, Elijah in disbelief, asked," What did you say?"

"I killed him," Klaus heard a soft grunt come from the tired fae and rolled his eyes," **We** killed him. With his own weapon. He is gone, Elijah, forever."

"Then, why do our family remain in these coffins?" Elijah asked, anger evident in his voice as he motioned to his sleeping siblings," Finn for over nine hundred years, Kol for a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Klaus admitted," He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our father's death. Things I ever wanted you to know. But I am ready to tell you now."

Walking to a small table, Klaus dipped the dagger in the container of white oak ashes and continued," I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me."

"What are you doing?" Elijah murmured gruffly as Klaus daggered Kol again, much to Devon's disapproval.

"Always and forever." Klaus whispered looking to his brother," I need you. To stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me…Destroy Stefan and I promise that our family will be whole again."

Lifting his head, Devon gave a disapproving glare at his friend's speech - only to earn a soft smile from the hybrid- before the fae's eyes closed in exhaustion. Walking over to the sitting man, Klaus picked his friend up gently and placed him back on his bed in his upstairs bedroom.

Devon opened his eyes and turned his gaze to his friend sitting on the end his the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here and rest?" Klaus scolded softly," you aren't going to get better if you keep getting up, mate."

Closing his eyes, Devon managed to whisper," Heard fighting…Got worried."

"No need to worry about me, my friend." The hybrid chuckled patting his friend legs.

***with Damon***

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon smiled as he walked through the field.

 **"She doesn't think I did it,"** Elena answered over the phone with a huff," **She just wants to find out why someone would use one of my family's weapons to kill a council member."**

Throwing his free arm in the air, Damon suggested," Well, why don't you ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons."

 **"You're on speaker phone, dick." Rick answered.**

"I'm just saying, first suspect is usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

 **"Brian Walters was killed two days ago, all right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night."** Alaric told the vampire.

 **"It's not Meredith."** Elena assured.

"It was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night."

 **"It's not Meredith, okay?"** Elena almost glared at the phone **," I refuse to believe that your luck with women is _that_ tragic."**

"Who else knew about your little secret slayer stash?" Damon countered.

 **"Who doesn't?"** Ric sighed, **"I've got weapons everywhere. Here, the school, my loft, your car."**

"It's Klaus, has to be. He's just screwing with us." Damon replied.

 **"It's probably Devon."** Elena started before Damon interrupted her.

"It's not my brother, Elena. I would have been able to smell him, he wasn't there." Damon denied quickly.

 **"Just listen, Damon."** Elena continued, **" You said yourself that he does what Klaus told him to do. And he hid from you before. He may have not wanted to, but if Klaus told him to, would he be able to resist?"**

Shaking his head in denial, Damon repudiated," It **wasn't** him Elena. He wouldn't do that. I've got to go."

Damon hung up the phone with a scowl and gazed to the original in front of him, Elijah. After smiling and greeting the finely dressed original, Elijah got right down to business and pulled a folded white piece of paper from his all black suit.

"You left something… in my jacket pocket." The brunet stated.

"Oh yeah." Damon responded," 'Dear Elijah, let's get together, and plot the destruction of your brother. Xo xo.'"

"Damon-"

"Was I right to undagger you?" the onyx haired blood sucker interrupted," or are we going to have a problem?"

Shrugging his shoulder slightly, Elijah answered," I'm here, let's talk."

Furrowing his eyebrows slightly Damon looked downwards, and started," Well, let's start with an easy question… any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

"No…" the original began.

"Great!" Damon huffed as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"But I do know something." Elijah said earning him Damon's attention once again," De- Niklaus has a friend whom traveled with us for quite a bit till our father started catching up to us, a being called a Fae."

"Devon…" Damon whispered mostly to himself.

"Ah, so you know, yes. Well, Klaus, in order to stop Devon from eventually being used against us, had him magically sealed in a coffin, much like the sealed coffin you have procured. Perhaps he had acquired a second Fae." The original suggested.

Damon was silent as he gazed off in the distance deep in thought. With the conflict evident on the younger man's face, Elijah spoke again.

"He spoke often of you, you know." Elijah stated making Damon whip his head up to look at the original," When he found out you were alive, he tried to find you. I told him that you and Stefan had a different life, now. One that he wasn't a part of. Said that him coming back would do nothing but bring back bad memories.

"He wanted to see you for so long… but he did not want to ruin the new life you had."

Damon sped away, not having the ability to reply to the original's confession. He wanted his brother back, **needed** his brother back and would stop at nothing to do it, even if it meant working with the original that betrayed them before.

***At the original's house***

Devon woke up with a slight gasp as the bedroom door opening. Wincing, Devon slowly turned his head to see Klaus shutting the door and walking to the closet. The hybrid looked to his friend with a light glare.

"Did I not tell you to sleep?" Klaus scolded lightly.

"How can I sleep when you open the door so loudly?" Devon mumbled out grabbing his still wounded stomach.

Laughing lightly as he pulled something out of the closet, Klaus replied," Sorry, Pet, all my suits have blood on them and I needed a fresh one."

"What is going on?" Devon asked his friend worried.

Klaus placed the suit on the table and sat down onto the foot of the bed then assured," Nothing, nothing, don't get worked up. We are just having some… guests over."

Nodding slightly, Devon closes his eyes in exhaustion. Though his magic has had a few hours, it was still low, too low to start healing himself. Everything still hurt, but as long as he didn't move much, the pain was bearable. After assuring Klaus that he was okay, the hybrid left to get ready for whomever the guests were.

***a few hours later***

Damon looked to his phone to see a text from Bonnie asking for 'more time to open the coffins' before Elijah's voice interrupted him.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

"That's very simple," Damon stated," Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Devon, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

Elijah told Klaus," Deal sounds fair, brother."

In response, Klaus said," I quite like having my little pet to entertain me. And besides, Elena's doppelganger blood ensures I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding.

"You see each one of you truly believes that you're the ones that can protect her. And that is simply and that is simply a delusion. How can you protect her, when you couldn't even protect you twin from Stefan?"

With that comment, Damon excused himself to get some air and Elijah went to follow him. Klaus politely offered Stefan a drink from the pretty human before biting into her and draining her dry. When the body dropped to the ground, Stefan stood up and started speaking.

***with Devon***

Devon opened his eyes with a small gasp when he heard a body thump from down below. Listening, Devon concluded that Stefan was down there with Klaus, which meant that his brothers must be the 'guests', most likely here to make a deal with Klaus. And soon heard Damon come in to the house with Elijah in tow.

Straining, Devon heard Klaus offer Elena future happiness by forgetting about the brothers and marrying a human called, 'Matt Donovan' to continue the doppelganger line. After a few long seconds of silence, the fae heard a crashing noise sounding most like bones being broken till he heard his younger brothers scream of pain. Gathering up all the strength he could, Devon teleported back down to the lounge where the fighting was happening.

Appearing back in the same corner he was in last time, Devon looked from his right where Klaus held Stefan's hand in the fire to right in front of him to where Elijah pinned Damon to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon managed to groan out while being choked.

Time seamed to slow as Devon racked his brain trying to decide whom to help. Betraying Klaus could have horrible repercussions, even for him. On the other hand, Klaus promised him no harm would come upon his brothers… and Klaus and Elijah –unlike Devon's brothers- would be very hard to take down.

Deciding on side, Devon raised his arms in each direction and used almost all of his remaining energy to push each original away from his brothers. The twins looked to each other in a silent conversation before Damon sped out of the room pursued quickly by Elijah. Hearing his friend walking closer, the blue eyes immortal turned his head as the hybrid grabbed him by the collar and heaved him up in anger.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal, Devon? Of all the things Stefan did to you, why do you insist on defending him?!" Klaus growled out at his ruined plan.

"He's my brother," Devon wheezed simply.

Stefan's eyes widened to him brother's words though he could not will his body out of shock to help his dangling brother. Even though all his fear of him, Devon still protected Stefan as much as he could. Managing to stand up, Stefan back pedaled a couple steps and got ready to jump at Klaus till he heard Damon and Elijah walk in with a human.

Klaus smiled and greeted his brother while harshly placing Devon on the recliner knowing he would eventually apologize to his tired friend. Devon curled up onto the recliner as Klaus asked why Elijah had yet to leave.

"Well, where are your manners, brother?" Elijah's voice rang out," We forgot dessert."

Devon opened his heavy eyelids in time to see a cloth pulled off of a tray revealing the daggers once in the three other originals. Klaus whispered something, though through the haze of pain and tiredness, Devon could not make out what words the hybrids spoke.

"What have _you_ done? See, I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We are doing this on my terms now" Elijah responded as slightly younger man walked into the room.

Devon smiled and whispered Kol's name earning an unreadable glance from the newcomer. In fear, Klaus backed up and tried running but was stopped by a long haired man in torn clothing. The hybrid coughed out his oldest brother's name before said oldest stabbed him in the right hand. Running the other way, Klaus found himself again stopped by a sibling, this time his only sister.

"This is for our mother." Rebekah declared as she stabbed Klaus in the stomach.

Finn grabbed Klaus from behind preventing him from running and Elijah gave the Salvatores the okay to leave. Damon ran to his older brother's side and picked him up gently before Devon was ripped again from his arms, this time by the newcomer called Kol.

Damon took a step towards the original before Elijah stepped in front shaking his head. Damon growled to the original for his brother which only earned his a curt laugh from the youngest original. Elijah gazed back to his brother sending a silent question to him.

"No way, brother. My angel stays with me." Kol glared at the blue eyed vampire" now leave. Before my patience runs thin."

Swearing silently Damon was reluctantly pulled my Stefan out of the room before all of the originals go angry. The brothers walked through the woods in silence till it was broken by Stefan.

"Well, you were right about Elijah." Stefan admitted trying to lighten the mood," undaggering him was a smart move."

Damon and Stefan continued to talk till they both came to a halt and looked to one another.

"You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't do it on your account." Damon defended.

Silence fell over them till Stefan tilted his head and said," We'll get him back, you know."

"We were supposed to get him back today." Damon responded throwing his hands in the air," this was our only opportunity and we blew it."

"We'll find a way, Dam."

***back at the original house***

Tears rolled down the hybrids face as he looked into his mother's eyes. Her face was void of emotion as she asked him he know why she was there.

"You are here to kill me." Klaus stated.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." The original witch corrected turning to face her other children," I want us to be a family again."

Ester looked to the sleeping form in Kol's arms in wonder. She could feel the weakened power coming from the form revealing what he was instantly. Breaking her hungry eyes away from the fae when Kol started growling. The witch looked up to her youngest in slight shock to see a foreign look on his face challenging her to try anything on the sleeping form in his arms.

"It is an honor having such being in our family, my little Kol." Ester smiled," Why don't you take him to rest and tend to his wounds."

Kol sped to the room that smelled most of his Angel and set him on the bed gentle. A small relieved smile formed on the once sleeping form as blue eyes opened to meet brown.

"I've missed you, love." Devon whispered as he brought his hands up wrap around the original's neck and bring him closer till their lip came together softly for a long awaited kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have had a major case of writer's block, but I got over it and here it is!

***1877***

Devon rested his elbows on his knees as he sat and grasped a purple ribbon that once belonged to the one responsible for ruining his life. Today, because of her malicious game, his family was slaughtered. Katherine Pierce would be close to four hundred years old now, so he had been waiting, biding his time till he mastered his powers. Now that he was a fully empowered fae, the seductress did not stand a chance.

"Ready, Angel?"

Blue eyes looked up to see his companion, Kol, walking into the room spinning a wooden stake in his hand. Nodding in response, Devon gripped the ribbon and chanted a locator spell in his head for a second before smiling in triumph. Standing up, the young Salvatore held his hand out for Kol and teleported them both to the outskirts of Venice, Italy in the middle of the den of a fairly large estate.

A servant girl screamed making the doppelganger whip around only to freeze in place when she saw Damon standing with fiery rage in his eyes.

Quickly covering her surprise, Katherine smiled seductively and stated," Getting better at sneaking up behind me, aren't you, Damon."

Surprise showed on the once angry face before the black haired man replied to her," And here I thought you were stuck in a cave rotting away."

Katherine walked over and caressed his cheek quickly thought of the perfect lie and explained," I could not come back to find you, not yet, love. As long as _He_ is chasing me, I could not risk being near you. I would not be able to live with myself if you died because of me, Damon."

"Here that, Angel?" A voice said from another room as an English vampire walked in dragging two bodies with him," She can't live without Damon."

Katherine's eyes widened in fear at the vampire. Though she had never met him, she made it a point to know her enemies; this was Kol Mikaelson, the youngest brother of the man she has been running from all her undead life. Instinct kicked in and Katherine tried running only to realize she could not move anything other than her head.

In confusion, Katherine sniffed the air for the scent of the witch responsible only for her breath to hitch as she turned to the black haired man in front of her. Memories Katherine had all but forgotten surfaces as cruel smirk formed on the blue eyes man's face.

"Devon?" Katherine choked out," You died, Stefan killed you."

"My family is dead because of you," Devon growled using a spell that caused Katherine to scream in pain and grip her head," My twin's dead, my little brother is a monster…"

Kneeling down and gripping her head to try to stop the pain, confusion filled her as she heard her attacker's words. Risking a glance up as the fae walked closer, her eyes widened in horror as she gazed to the wooden object of death gripped tightly in his hands.

In desperation, Katherine shrieked," Damon's alive!"

" W-What?" Devon stammered as he stopped his movements in shock before glaring again,"… Why should I believe anything you say, lying is what you do."

"Why do you think I thought you were him?" Katherine rattled off urgently holding her hands out in front of her," I fed him my blood! He's a vampire, they both are. Alive, happy, still good people! Please, I wouldn't lie now!"

He had searched many times for signs for his brothers but found the three graves of his family. Since he gained his powers though, his big brother instincts would kick in and every few months, he would do a locator spell on Stefan to make sure he was still 'living'. Since he thought him dead, Devon had never thought of trying to locate his twin brother.

The locator spell Devon mentally chanted revealed that Damon was in fact alive. Putting a spell on the room so she couldn't leave, Devon grabbed Kol's arm and teleported back to the Mikaelson house, despite Katherine's pleas.

When arriving inside the house, Devon let go of Kol and quickly walked to Elijah's room. About to burst into the room, Devon stopped himself remembering his manners and slowly knocked on the door three times. When getting permission, Devon opened the door to see Elijah putting down a violin.

"What is the matter, Devon?" the oldest Mikaelson asked sensing the high emotions radiating off of the fae.

"I am leaving." Seeing shock on the original's face and a question about to form, Devon continued," Damon is alive. Has been all this time… I have to find him, Li!"

Elijah stood up and walked over to the pacing Fae and stopped him by placing a hand on each of his shoulders and told Devon," Are you sure that is a wise choice for either of you?"

"…Why would it not be?"

"It had been thirteen years since you got separated. They are new people… with new lives." Elijah explained with a sigh.

After a minute of staying quiet, Devon murmured,"…He's my brother, he has the right to know."

"Old wounds would have just began to heal. All you would do would open them back up." Elijah replied softly," They have moved to a new life that does not involve you… Perhaps it is time you move on with your life as a Mikaelson."

Smiling slightly at the kind originals words, the fae left after assuring Elijah he would be back, and quickly went into his room. Gazing around the large room filled with books and various musical instruments, Devon's eyes fell on the object he was searching for: a worn brown bag. Jogging over to it, Devon unhooked the flap and opened the top and pulled out a charm necklace. With the charm in his hand, Devon teleported to where he had left the four hundred year old vampire.

Katherine paced the edges of the spelled room till she stopped to whip around defensively when the fae once again appeared. At Katherine's order for him to let her free, the man simply held out a unique necklace. On the silver chain was a white crystal with an amber swirled crystal wrapped around it.

"What's that?" Katherine questioned suspiciously.

"It is a Fire Agate crystal wrapped around an Apophyllitie crystal on a silver chain." Devon began explaining," The Fire Agate is a crystal of protection while the Apophyllitie is a crystal of truth. Together, it will protect you and hide your true form. As long as you wear it, no one will recognize you as Katherine Pierce. You will look, sound and even smell different, making it impossible for Klaus to recognize and track you."

At the thought of being free from running from Klaus, Katherine's eyes lit up as she stepped forward but stopped herself to ask," And what is in it for you?"

"I will give you this and not tell Klaus. But in return, I want you to keep watch over my brothers and make sure they are safe and to be told of their lives every now and then." The fae bargained, holding the necklace out further, "Does that sound fair?"

Taking the necklace from his hands, Katherine put it on and went to the full length mirror next to her and gaped in surprise. The once Bulgarian form she had come to know now looked like a completely different person.

Her now pale hands reached up to stroke her once soft, shiny, onyx hair that was turned into thick, unruly, fiery ringlets which fell down her to her mid back. Her newly green eyes widened at the change in her simple features, from her softer looking face to her small smaller nose and bigger eyes. Her form now looked like a living doll.

Giggling, Katherine, in her new airier Scottish accented voice, exclaimed," I accept! How about we meet three times a year, _My Love_?"

Smirking, Devon returned," See you in four months, _My Lady_."

***present***

Devon shook the memory out of his mind as he stepped out of the steamy shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist after he dried himself, Devon exited the bathroom and walk back into his room. Ripping the towel off, the fae threw it onto the head of the naked man still sleeping in his bed.

"Nice view." The vampire observed with a smirk as his friend started to pull on a pair of boxers.

"The tailor is here to fit us for the party," Devon replied as he turned to the vampire," Take a shower, you stink…"

Standing up and stretching, Kol threw the towel onto his shoulder before wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk and commenting," We should have taken a shower together… You know… conserving water and what not."

With that, Kol sauntered to the bathroom as Devon watched him go, his eyes slowly trailing lower before the bathroom door shut. Going down stairs, and into the living room, a ginger haired tailor called him over and started the process.

As the man worked, the fae let his mind wander once again. It had been a few days since Kol and the other originals had been awoken and Devon had yet to see his brother again. He never could face an angry Damon but procrastinating on the matter like he has been is just digging himself in a bigger ditch. He had not exactly lied to his brothers, but he had made it seem like he was a captive and was being abused.

In reality, he was with Klaus willingly and played his brothers into giving up the coffins. It is not like he wanted to though. When Klaus agreed to set Stefan free of the compulsion on him, anything that the youngest Salvatore did fell on him. He just would have to find a way of telling Damon without the blame falling on Stefan. From what Katherine told him, they use to fight every time they saw each other. Right now though, they seemed to be getting along and Devon did not want to potentially wreak that.

Footsteps going down stairs broke the fae out of his musing and Devon looked to the right to see Kol coming down the stairs finally done with his shower. Kol looked into a mirror as his blonde tailor finished working on his outfit.

"Rebekah," Kol called fixing his tux," Tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." His sister replied as her red painted nails dried making Finn smile.

"You are so humble too, Mikaelson." Devon piped in from across the room with a toothy smile.

Just then, Klaus stalked into the room and growled accusingly to his sister," You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go," Bekah huffed crossing her arms as Devon sat down beside his partner in crime.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Aren't we past the whole dagger threat, fiasco?" the fae complained disapprovingly while tilting his head.

"Oh, go back to ogling my brother, would you?" Klaus snapped in response before turning back to Rebekah.

"And who are you, our father?" Kol asked leaning forward.

Turning around, the hybrid retorted," No, Kol, but you are in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol challenged standing up in his brother's face.

Trying to halt the fighting, Devon stepped in between the two, pushed them apart and said," This house is for all of you. Maybe if you act like civilized vampires and respected each other's wishes, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Klaus growled in frustration as Esther walked into the room and called him over to talk. With Klaus gone, Kol stood in front of Devon and bowed slightly while holding his hand out

"Would you give me the honor of coming to the dance with me, Angel?"

Smirking, Devon accepted the outstretched hand and replied," I would be honored, Mikaelson."

***the grill***

Elena sat at the table looking at her blonde friend. She had gotten a letter from the mother of the originals, Esther, asking to meet her at the ball to talk. According to the Salvatores, she was not going and instead Damon was, though, she didn't know if she was going to listen.

"It's all so weird." Elena said," The originals are throwing a ball, like an actual ball."

"It is some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." Caroline accused," And why does the evil witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea." Confessed," There is only one way to find out…"

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going." The blonde responded tilting her head.

"I did, which is all the more reason I need a drama free body guard."

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look better in a tux," the vampire told her, "and by that, I mean Stefan."

Rolling her eyes in frustration and shaking her head Elena explained," Ugh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all on Klaus. And Damon… it's just not a good idea."

"Why? 'Cause you made out?" Caroline snorted as Elena looked to her in surprise," Bonnie spilled the beans."

"I was going to tell you." The doppelganger assured," It's just after everything that happened with your dad-"

The friends mini fight was interrupted by Rebekah walking up to them and warning," careful Caroline. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked glaring," I know your mom's rules. No more hurting the locals."

"Devon was right about you, little 'Lena. Somehow, you make everything about you…Get. Over. Yourself." Rebekah drawled before walking off towards Matt.

***at the dance***

"Hello, Carol. Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked sarcastically holding out a drink for her.

"I'm the mayor, Damon." She explained," When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile."

"Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

"I'm trying to protect the town. They have assured me they want peace and I have assured them that I'd enforce it."

Carol turns as a new face from behind kissed her hand and said," Mayor Lockwood. I don't think we have formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us. Just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Holding out his hand to the original, Damon introduced himself," Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people," Kol began looking at the outstretched hand," One in particular looked remarkably like you…Devon, though the man's name was. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

As he asked the question, Kol's eyes wandered to something behind Damon making the vampire turn. Damon's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted his brother from across the room. Devon motioned for his twin to follow him before entering an empty room.

Closing the door to the room and remained facing the door with one hand still resting on the door. For a minute, he remained stationary till his hand fell to his side and slowly turned around.

"You know," Damon started with a humorless smile," If there is anything I have learned about the Mikaelsons, it is that the only thing they seem to care about is family."

"Damon-"Devon started only to be stopped by a look from the man.

" The way Elijah and that Kol guy and even Klaus looks at you… you're not a slave to them… they look at you almost like they think of you as family." Damon continued and shook his head in thought with a glare.

"I had no other option." Devon divulged raising his hands in defeat.

"You could have come to us," Damon growled stepping closer to him," You sided with the enemy instead of helping us kill him!"

"How, Damon?!" the fae inquired with frustration evident in his voice," With all the stupid things you two were doing to egg them on, Klaus was ready to kill you! Even if your plan worked and he left for a few years, what then? The second he got the coffins back you were as good as dead. If you didn't give them back, you would have been tortured till you were broken. Either way, it wouldn't have worked out, because neither of you think that far ahead! It was the only way to keep you away from deaths door…"

After a moment, Damon turned his back and as he walked out the door said," You could have trusted us."

With the inevitable meeting with Damon over exactly as expected, Devon went to find his 'date' and spotted him talking to the only female original vampire. Kol looked to his champagne glass as he lightly scolded Rebekah for 'settling for a mortal' as he put it.

"I'm not settling," the sister disclosed with her head held high as Devon casually draped his arm on Kol's shoulders," I brought him here to kill him. He is Elena's friend, if he dies, she suffers. But I have already been scolded once so I was hoping you two would help me out."

"And face the sneaky witch's wrath-"Devon started.

"-for spitting right in the face of her rules?" the former warlock finished before they looked at each other and together told her that they were in.

"You're alone," Finn commented as Elena stepped into the room," Wise choice."

Elena looked to the smoking plant in the original witches hands till said witch informed," its only sage. I have spelled it so we can speak freely without the fear of being overheard. That will be all Finn, you know what to do."

"I shall take care of the creature."

Having a question in her mind, Elena pushed it aside for now as she sat down and asked," How are you alive? Are you a ghost or…"

"Not exactly." Ester started as she sat on the other side of the couch," When I died, the witch, Ayana, preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine…and an ancestor of your friend Bonnie."

"So that is why only Bonnie and her mother could open the casket." Elena put the pieces together.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline," Ester agreed," I drew power from them and their ancestors whom have been with me on the other side."

"So you have been on the other side for a thousand years?" Elena inquired disbelieving.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I have created."

Finally wondering, Elena asked," What did he mean when he said' get rid of the creature'?"

"By turning my family into vampires, I upset the balance of nature." Ester started.

"Rebekah said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."

"But in no time at all," the witch continued as she poured liquid into a glass," they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the tow with no remorse. Eventually Nicklaus turned against me."

"What does this have to do with a creature?" Elena wondered stepping closer.

Turning, Ester replied," If I am going to kill Klaus, I need the Fae out of the way. He is far too loyal and powerful. He will be able to counter the magic I will need to perform. While the Fae excel at magic, they are lacking in the physical department. If we catch him off guard and take him down with force, we will exceed. All I need is your help."

"Devon is Damon's brother, promise he won't be hurt."

Ester told Elena of her plan as she picked up a small dagger from the table. Walking closer, Elena took her glove off and placed her hand on Ester's. With a small prick, a small drop of blood dripped into the clear liquid and the ritual began.

As his mother talked to the newest doppelganger, Finn set out on his mission of finding the Fae. Reaching into his inside pocket, the vampire discreetly fingered the rope hidden within. His mother had soaked the rope in a special spell to nullify the wearer's magic for a while, just long enough for the spell to be performed.

Spotting his target, Finn watched as they pulled Rebekah to the hallway and started talking about some human. Walking up to them, Finn politely asked for Devon to accompany him under the guise of wanting to get to know is 'new family member'.

Once outside, Finn started casually walking to the back yard towards the trees as he looked over to his right and said to the fae," We have not really had the time to talk."

"You have not seemed like you wanted too." Devon countered.

"Don't think I haven't heard you and my brother." Finn started earning an embarrass cough from the man," I would simply like to know some things."

"And what would that be, exactly?" blue eyes looked up to the taller man in question as he swung his arms slightly.

"How much do you know of my brother's… character?" Finn asked slowly.

Furrowing his eyebrows and scoffing at the vampire, Devon snapped," How much do you? All you know is that he doesn't follow either yours or Klaus' rules like an obedient puppy and that he like to kill, which is not much different from any of you."

"There is no need to snap." Finn said slowly which made the fae stop in his tracks.

Informing the original that he was done talking, Devon turned and began walking back to the house, annoyed at the obvious distain for Kol evident in the oldest brother's voice. Once he turned Finn whipped out the rope and quickly wrapped it around the Fae immobilizing him and making him fall to the floor. Though struggling, Devon was unable to move his head, let alone cry out for assistance, and simply stay fallen on his side.

Seeing the questioning glare, Finn knelt down and murmured," Can't have you messing with the plan."

With that, the original heaved the fairy over his shoulder and hulled him off to woods.


End file.
